A Shade Among Rebels
by WeepingAngelX
Summary: Having been given a choice of 3 different universes to start a new life in, Danny goes to a universe where a Galactic Empire and Rebel Fleet are at war, where he hopes to help the Rebellion and start a new life. In this universe, he meets an alien woman, who offers to teach him the ways of the Force. Rated T to be safe. REVIEW!
1. Apprentice

_**Go read**_ _ **A Choice of Three**_ _ **before you read this!**_

 **Danny P.O.V.**

I pointed to the portal that lead to the universe with the Galactic Empire and Rebellion.  
"These clothes should do." Clockwork said, making an outfit appear before me. It consisted of a black tunic, grey pants, black boots, grey gloves, and some armour padding. I slipped the outfit on and made an ice mirror to examine myself. I must admit, I looked pretty good.  
"One more thing." Clockwork said, handing me a helmet. I slipped it on and took a look at the mirror. The helmet's eyeholes had screens that scanned my surroundings.  
"Cool." I said with a grin as I took the helmet off.  
"You might need these as well." Clockwork said, handing me 2 guns. I looked at them curiosly. I aimed them at the wall, and shot at it. A red blast of energy fired at made scorch marks on the wall.  
"Nice." I said with a wide grin.  
"Those are called Westar 35 blasters. They are the weapons of warriors called Mandolorians." Clockwork explained. I nodded in understanding and holstered the guns on the belt Clockwork gave me.  
 **(A/N: Danny is basically wearing a male version of Sabine's armour, but black and grey, along with blasters similar to hers, and no jetpack.)**

"Now for your powers." Clockwork started.  
"You will lose most of your powers, but will gain a power beyond your understanding." He started. My ears perked up.  
"Care to elaborate?" I asked. Clockwork chuckled at my eagerness.  
"Of course. In this universe, there is an energy field called 'The Force.' It surrounds everything, and penetrates everything. Some people have particularly strong connections to the force, allowing them to harness its power." Clockwork explained.  
"And I will be one of them?" I asked. Clockwork nodded.  
"When one dies, they become part of the force. Being half ghost, and as such, half dead, you will get an immensely strong connection to the force, stronger than most." Clockwork explained. I grinned like a maniac.  
"Nice." I said simply.

Then a thought occurred to me.  
"Which powers will I keep?" I asked.  
"You will keep your electrokinesis, enhanced strength, speed and senses, your healing factor, your limited shape shifting, and limited flight. The force will compress all of your other powers together and give you the ability to harness it." Clockwork explained.  
"Limited flight?" I asked in confusion.  
"You will be able to fly as freely as you wish for about 20 minutes, but if you conserve your energy, it could go on longer. You can also hover as long as you please." Clockwork explained. I nodded in understanding thinking his words over.  
"What can I do with the force?" I asked. Clockwork shook his head.  
"It is not for me to tell you. You will have to find someone else to teach you. Fortunately, I know the perfect candidate." Clockwork answered. With a wave of his hand, an image of a woman, with dark orange skin with a few white markings, bright blue eyes and white horn-like appendages on her head and hanging over her shoulders that had blue markings scattered around them.  
"She will teach you, of that I'm confident." Clockwork said. I nodded in understanding.  
"Before you go, take this." Clockwork said, and held out his hand. A small orb of yellow light flew from it and into my head. I had small headache for a split second, but found a lot of knowledge entering my mind.  
"I have just given you the knowledge of this universe's essential languages, and the information you need to get by, such as currency and electronics. Some other knowledge is included." Clockwork explained. I smiled gratefully at him and hugged him out of nowhere, shocking him.  
"Thank you Clockwork, you've been like a father to me." I said. Clockwork hugged me back.  
"I will always watch over you Daniel. If and when you want to return, reach out to me, and I will hear you." He said as we parted. I nodded, only half understanding, but knowing Clockwork, I'll understand soon enough. He opened the portal, and I went through.

* * *

I found myself in a jungle-like area, probably on a planet that was uninhabited. I didn't know why, but I felt so safe on this planet; it was probably strong in the light side of the force.  
 _"Clockwork."_ I thought with chuckle. The knowledge he gave me was going to be very useful. One thing I didn't know was how to use the Force. I remembered the woman Clockwork showed me.  
"She was a Togruta, I think her people are called." I mused. As I was caught in my musings, I found myself in front of a lake. I took my helmet off and had a little water. I looked into my reflection, and saw my icy blue and neon green eyes, along with my black and white hair.  
"I wonder if I'll attract unwanted attention looking like this." I thought out loud. I suddenly heard blaster fire in the distance.  
"Stupid hero complex." I muttered as I put my helmet back on and ran in the direction the blasts were coming from. I saw about 50 Stormtroopers, as they're called, surrounding… The woman Clockwork showed me? I could feel something about her, something strange, like I'm being pulled to her. Probably my new Force powers.  
"Small multiverse." I muttered as a Stormtrooper shot at her. She deflected the blast with one of her silver laser blades, Clockwork hadn't given me any info on those, but another one of the Stormtroopers shot at her and hit her hand, making her drop the blade, and it deactivated as it hit the ground.

I pulled out my blasters and began firing, shocking everyone there. I fought my way through the Troopers and found myself next to the woman.  
"Need a hand?" I asked her, my voice muffled by my helmet.  
"That would be appreciated." She said with a small smile and held up her blade. We went back to the fight. I managed to take down a few of the Stormtroopers, but one of my blasters got shot out my hand.  
"Ah!" I hissed in pain as my blaster was shot from my hand. I looked at where it landed, and saw the woman's other weapon.  
"Hope this works." I muttered. I picked the blade up and holstered my remaining blaster. I pointed the weapon at the Stormtroopers and ignited it, the silver blade glowing in its glory.  
 _"It's a shame I have to give this back."_ I thought with a grin as I got into a battle stance. I ran towards the Stormtroopers who were attacking me and jumped. With flip, I landed behind the group and slashed a few of them across their backs.  
"I really like this thing." I mused as I stabbed another Trooper. I don't have a problem killing bad guys; that ship sailed a long time ago. It wasn't long before all the Stormtroopers had been cut down.

"I believe this is yours." I said to the woman as I helped her up and gave her the weapon.  
"Thank you." She said, seemingly shocked, but still grateful.  
"Something wrong?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
"No, I am merely surprised to see a living Jedi." She said. I tilted my head a bit. The only thing I knew about the Jedi is that they're all seemingly dead.  
"I'm no Jedi, just good with a sword." I said as I took my helmet off. She looked even more shocked.  
"That is amazing. No Jedi training, yet you wield a lightsaber with such skill." She said. I blushed a little at the praise.  
"I've been using swords for a while. With years of practise, you tend to get used to using a blade." I muttered. She gave a slight chuckle.  
"I see. You make a good point. My name is Ahsoka Tano. May I ask your name?" She introduced and asked. I smiled at her.  
"Daniel Eidolon." I responded. She tilted her head a little.  
"Daniel? That is an unusual name." She said. I chuckled this time.  
"Well, where I come from. Ahsoka wouldn't be considered normal either." I told her with a grin, which she returned. At that very moment, a clap of thunder could be heard, and it started raining.  
"Let's get to my ship! We can take shelter there!" Ahsoka yelled through the loud thunder. I nodded and followed her.

* * *

"Thanks." I said as Ahsoka let me into her ship. It wasn't very big, about the size of a small apartment.  
"You're welcome." Ahsoka said with a smile.  
"It's the least I could do, you did save me." She said. I smiled back at her.  
"I merely did what anyone would have done." I responded. She smiled again and handed me a mug.  
"Thank you." I said, taking the mug and drinking the beverage.  
"Mm. Tastes like coffee." I mused. Ahsoka raised her eyebrow in confusion.  
"It's called Caf." She said. I gave a slight chuckle.  
"On my home planet, it's called coffee." I said, rubbing the back of my head. She nodded in understanding.

"Daniel?" She called out to me after a few minutes of silence.  
"Please, call me Danny." I said, and made a gesture for her to go on.  
"Alright then, Danny. Do you know of the Force?" She asked. I made a 'kinda' gesture.  
"I know it surrounds and penetrates everything, and that some people have connections to it, but beyond that, no, not really." I responded. She gave me a calculative gaze.  
"Interestring." She muttered.  
"So strong in the Force, yet ignorant to it." she mused, not taking her eyes off of me. I got a bit uncomfortable.  
"I am aware of my connection to the Force." I said. She narrowed her eyes at me in thought.  
"And of yours." I added. She widened her eyes a bit.  
"How?" She asked.  
"You thought I was a Jedi because I used your lightsaber so well, telling me that they're Jedi weapons." I said. She nodded.  
"And I can feel something coming from you. I'm really sure how to explain it." I finished. Ahsoka looked deep in thought.

"How did you find out about your own connection?" She asked me.  
"My uh… Father told me." I said. She narrowed her eyes.  
"You hesitated." She stated. I nodded.  
"Clockwork isn't really my father, more like a guardian. He is the closest thing to a father I have though." I explained.  
"Why did you leave him?" She asked. I took a deep breath, and went on to explain where I came from, what I am, and why I came to this universe; leaving out the part about Clockwork showing me a picture of her, and the more gruesome details of my life.  
"This is intriguing." Ahsoka said.  
"A separate universe and you're half dead?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Normally I would not believe a story like this, but I can sense your sincerity." Ahsoka said.  
"You have had a hard life. I can understand wanting to start a new one, but why did you choose to come here?" She asked.  
"Space travel has always interested me. When I was a child, I wanted to be the first man to walk on Mars, the 4th planet in our solar system." I explained.  
"And you lived on the 3rd planet, the only one that was habitable?" She asked. I nodded.

"I do wonder about the extent of your Force-sensitivity." Ahsoka said, her hand on her chin in thought.  
"Clockwork said that when a person dies, they become part of the force. I'm half-ghost, so I'm half-dead, which is why I have a connection to the force stronger than most." I explained. Ahsoka looked at me with fascinated eyes.  
"At least, according to Clockwork." I added. Ahsoka nodded.  
"That makes complete sense." She said.  
"I wonder what force abilities you could muster with your half-ghost status." Ahsoka said, pacing across the room we were in.  
"What of your ghost powers?" She asked me as she stopped pacing.  
"I have enhanced strength, speed, and senses, limited flight, limited shape shifting, a healing factor, and electrokinesis." I told her. I held my hand up and made a few sparks of my green electricity appear above my palm. As quickly as they appeared, they disappeared.  
"Fascinating." Ahsoka said with her eyes wide in awe.

 **Ahsoka P.O.V.**

"With such strength in the force, comes a certain danger." I said after a moment.  
"Like?" Danny asked me. I looked at him grimly.  
"The dark side." I whispered. We both shuddered slightly.  
"Clockwork gave me some info on the dark and light side. This planet is strong with the light side, isn't it?" Danny asked. I nodded in response.  
"Indeed it is. That was initially why I thought I was being brought here, but I now think otherwise." I explained. Danny tilted his head.  
"You were brought here?" he asked me.  
"Yes. I felt the force pulling me towards this planet, and I followed the pull." I explained.  
"I felt the same thing." He said. My eyes widened at his statement.  
"When I found you fighting the Stormtroopers, I felt a strange feeling, it was pulling me towards you, and telling me to help you." he said.  
"Perhaps the force wishes something of us." I mused. Danny looked deep in thought, and then perked up like he had an epiphany.

"Clockwork showed me an image of you!" He said in a slightly raised voice. I was glad my skin was orange, or my slight blush of embarrassment would have shown.  
"What?" I asked, quite confused.  
"Clockwork knows everything, literally everything. It's part of being the Master of Time." Danny started. I nodded in understanding and told him to go on.  
"He told me that he couldn't tell me too much about the force and that someone else would have to teach me. He then showed me an image of you." He explained. My eyes widened.  
"Do you think he wants me train you?" I asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders.  
"He told me that you would be the perfect candidate. So I would think so. What do you think?" Danny asked. I took a moment to contemplate my answer.  
"The Force brought me here for a reason. When I saw you, I felt the pull that was bringing me here fade." I started.  
"You do show promise as a Jedi, but I left the Jedi Order. I can't teach you too much about being a Jedi." I told him. He thought for a moment before speaking.  
"I don't think you were supposed to. Clockwork knows everything, so he knew about you not being a Jedi." Danny said.  
"Perhaps you are meant to walk the line between the dark and light, like myself." I suggested. Danny nodded.  
"I think so too. If there's one thing I know, it's that everyone is capable of great good AND great evil." He said.  
"I'm inclined to agree." I responded. I smiled at him slightly.

"I will teach you what I know, if you are willing to have me as a Master." I told him. He smiled.  
"Knowing Clockwork, I don't think I would want anyone else to teach me." He said. I smiled back at him and we shook hands.  
"I look forward to learning from you, Master." He said.  
"And I look forward to teaching you, Apprentice." I responded. Danny gave a slight chuckle.  
"Something funny?" I asked with slight grin. Danny shook his head.  
"A story for another time." He responded, returning my grin.

 **A/N: FYI, NO! This is NOT a Danny x Ahsoka fic. That will happen in For the Love of a Phantom. The pairing will** _ **probably**_ **be Danny x Sabine. I don't know.**

 **Secondly, I need some suggestions regarding Dani. Should she have died with Danny's family? Or maybe she never existed and comes into play in this story? Or she's staying with Clockwork? I got nothing. Suggestions?**


	2. Training And Work

**Danny P.O.V.**

"You need to focus. Let go." Ahsoka instructed. It's been a few weeks since we started working together and she started training me. I was currently working on my concentration with the force… By holding myself upside down on the branch of a tall tree.  
"Hanging sounds better right now." I quipped, struggling maintain my hold, while Ahsoka sits on a nearby branch.  
"Save the jokes for later. Focus, you're doing well." She said as I released my left hand and tried to keep balance with my right.  
"I'm trying." I said as felt my balance start to slip and took hold of the branch with my left hand again.  
"Do or do not, there is no try." Ahsoka said simply. It sounded like a quote.  
"That makes zero sense." I responded.  
"The definition of 'try' is to make an effort to do something. Succeeding or failing comes after." I said, sending Ahsoka a confused yet strained look with the balancing. She was about to respond, but took what I said into account.  
"Well, in all honesty, I don't understand it either. Master Yoda used to say it a lot though." She admitted. If her skin wasn't orange, I bet I would've seen her blush in embarrassment.  
"Well, from what you tell me of him, he knew his stuff." I muttered as I closed my eyes.  
"He did." Ahsoka agreed.

I felt something brush against my arm. I opened my eyes to see a bird perched on the branch, sitting right next to me as if I wasn't even there.  
"Well done, you're connecting with the force well." Ahsoka praised. I smiled at her thanks and flipped myself onto the branch to my feet.  
"That was something else." I mused, thinking over what just happened.  
"What did it feel like?" Ahsoka asked me as we hopped down the tree to the ground.  
"It was like my Ghost Sense. When a ghost was near, I'd feel a cold chill and a blue puff of mist would escape my mouth. The feeling was similar, but warmer, and on a bigger scale. I could feel everything around me that moved, the wind, the birds, you…" I listed. Ahsoka smiled at me.  
"You're advancing faster than I've ever seen in any force wielder." She said. I blushed at the praise.  
"Thank you Master." I said with a Jedi bow, which she returned.  
"If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to make a call." She said. I nodded and headed into the forest to take a walk while Ahsoka went to make her call. I wonder who she's calling. I shrugged; it's not my business, and I don't her to think I don't respect her privacy.

 **Ahsoka P.O.V.**

"When I'm done we can focus on your lightsaber skills!" I called out to my apprentice who turned to face me, yet continued walking, backwards.  
"Got it!" he called back with a wave and a smile. I returned the smile and headed for my ship, or rather our ship. Danny has certainly made my lonely life more interesting. He's helped me get out of 1 or 2 tight spots, he's given me good ideas on fighting the Empire, he's told me some fun stories of his time as Hero of his town, and he recently figured out a riddle that was hidden in Senator Travis' transmissions. I was just about to inform Hera about that. In all honesty, it feels like I've adopted a kid brother.

I slipped my cloak on and pulled up my hood. I went over to the communications area in our ship, input Hera's Com-Frequency, and waited for her to respond. After a moment, a holographic image of Hera, captain of the Ghost, appeared.  
"Fulcrum, what can I do for you?" She greeted.  
"I've recently got some information concerning Senator Travis' transmissions." I told her. She perked up; she really liked that Senator's transmissions.  
"What did you discover?" she asked, somewhat eagerly. I fought the chuckle that threatened to form in my throat.  
"He hides coded messages in his transmissions. When he mentions a world, it's always the next one he visits." I told her. Her eyes widened in excitement.  
"This is amazing! Thank you Fulcrum!" She thanked.  
"Also, the clues he leaves to his location are obvious to the locals, but the Empire can never pick up on them." I added. Hera smiled brightly and bowed in gratitude.  
"Thank you Fulcrum. I will inform my crew as soon as possible." She said. I nodded in response.  
"Is there anything else the Rebellion needs?" She asked. I shook my head.  
"Not at this moment. I will contact you when there is. Fulcrum out." I said and ended the transmission.

* * *

I sat in a meditative position, waiting for Danny to return from his walk. I didn't wait long. I sensed him approaching after about 10 minutes.  
"Shall we begin?" I asked him as I opened my eyes. He smiled and nodded. I tossed him one of my lightsabers, which he caught, and we each ignited them.  
"When do I get my own?" He asked eagerly.  
"Having a lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi." I pointed out as we each took battle stances.  
"I thought neither of us were Jedi." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and returned the smirk.  
"Ladies first." He said, prompting me to make the first move. I obliged and lunged at him. I swung my blade down at him and he easily blocked it. Before he could retaliate, I pulled back and swung at him horizontally. This cycle went on for a short while.

"You're focusing too much on defence; you need to use more offense." I said as our blades clashed. We were pushing into each other, sparks flying off of the collision point of our blades.  
"You're not exactly giving me a chance to." He responded with a slight growl.  
"In a real fight, the enemy won't. Look for an opening." I instructed. I pulled back and tried to stab at him. His eyes widened for a moment. He side stepped and swung his blade down at mine, pushing it to the ground and pulled out his blaster, aiming it at my head. I looked into his eyes, we were both breathing heavily.  
"Nicely done." I complimented as we sheathed our weapons and Danny handed me my blade that I leant him.  
"Thank you." He said with a smile. I smiled back.  
"Your skills are growing faster than I initially thought." I mentioned as we headed back to the ship.  
"I have an excellent teacher." He responded, smiling. I chuckled and smiled back.  
"Thank you." I responded. After talking about the Force a little more, we both decided to turn in for the night.

* * *

 **Danny P.O.V. – A few weeks later**

"So, where are we going?" I asked Ahsoka.  
"A certain rebel cell needs supplies, we're going to meet with them at an abandoned Clone Army base and give them the supplies we stole from the Empire the other day." Ahsoka explained as we dropped out of Hyperspace.  
"Never ceases to amaze me." I muttered as I stared out the window with awe.  
"Where landing, I suggest you strap in." Ahsoka said as approached a nearby asteroid field. I nodded and obeyed. Entering an atmosphere didn't turn out to be as bumpy as they make it out to be in the movies, and I was kinda disappointed, but then I remembered that a bumpy ride isn't something that one would want when fleeing from the Empire, and my disappointment melted. We flew through the asteroid field and landed on particularly large asteroid that seemed to have a breathable atmosphere. How that happens, I have no idea.

"Let's unload the crates." Ahsoka instructed. I nodded and followed her lead. We activated the anti-grav devices on the crates and pushed them out of the cargo bay. I noticed Ahsoka seemed particularly protective of a green crate, while the rest were red, but decided not to pry; I knew she would tell me if I needed to know.  
"Is that all of them?" I asked as I unloaded another crate. Ahsoka nodded as she unloaded the last crate.  
"Now I just contact Hera." She said and took her com-link from her belt. I looked at my belt and saw the com-link she gave me when we first started working together. I noticed that we were suddenly engulfed in a shadow, and looked up at the sun. It was being blocked out by an asteroid.  
"Wow. Sunrise comes along fast in these parts." I joked. Ahsoka chuckled at my humour and activated her com-link.

"Phantom, this is Fulcrum, come in." She said into the com. I raised my eyebrow at the familiar name.  
"This is Spectre 2 Fulcrum." A female voice replied.  
"Why don't I talk to him?" Another voice said.  
"Don't you dare." Spectre 2 hissed.  
"Who was that?" I mouthed to Ahsoka, who shrugged.  
"I'm already at the rendezvous point Spectre 2; the supplies have been unloaded. Should I wait?" Ahsoka asked Spectre 2.  
"Yeah, Stick around! Spectre 2 and I would love to talk to you." That other voice responded. I gave Ahsoka a questioning look, to which she responded with another shrug.  
"Spectre 2, what's the problem?" She asked.  
"No problem at all Fulcrum; Spectre 5 just decided to uh… help with the supply run." Spectre 2 replied, sounding frustrated.  
"Understood. Fulcrum out." Ahsoka replied and cut the signal.

"What was that about?" I asked.  
"I'm guessing that Sabine, also known as Spectre 5, demanded to accompany Hera on the supply run." Ahsoka answered.  
"Why?" I asked as we headed back to the ship.  
"She doesn't like being kept in the dark. It bothers her." Ahsoka replied as we sat in our seats on the bridge.  
"I hear that, I don't like it either. But I know that I'll be told what I need to know." I responded with a shrug as we took off.  
"I suppose we're leaving because you don't want your identity revealed?" I asked. Ahsoka nodded in response.  
"That and we have somewhere to be." She said. I tilted my head.  
"Where?" I asked. Ahsoka smirked at me.  
"You'll see." She said, with a mischievous grin. I rolled my eyes.  
"For now, get some rest. We both need it." She instructed as she put the ship auto-pilot and sent us into Hyperspace. I nodded with a yawn as we each went to our bunks. The ship only had 2 bunks, but it was enough. As said before, the ship was small, as far as ships go; 2 bunks, 1 kitchen and 1 bathroom. As I lay down, my mind drifted to my Force training. I was making progress, but so far, I could only levitate large objects a few feet from the ground and bring small objects to my hands. I shrugged. I'm sure I'll get better soon enough. After all, I mastered my ice powers in a few days with Frostbite. I don't have them anymore, but it's a good comparison… at least I think so. It wasn't long before I felt the black abyss of sleep cloud my mind.

* * *

"Danny, wake up." I heard Asoka's voice call. I sat up and let out a massive stretch.  
"What's up?" I asked her, rubbing my eyes.  
"We've reached our destination, Lothal." She answered, smirking.  
"Is there a reason for that smirk?" I asked, clicking my neck. Ahsoka chuckled.  
"Yes there is. Come outside when you're ready." She said and headed to my door.  
"As you say Master." I responded with a 2 fingered salute as she left. After a shower, a mug of caf, and getting my armour on, I exited the ship, finding my Master meditating in front of a massive stone.

"What's this about?" I asked as I sat beside her, mimicking her meditative position.  
"That stone, what do you feel from it?" She asked, not opening her eyes. I took a deep breath and focused my senses on the stone.  
"It's not a stone…" I muttered, falling deeper into my senses.  
"Go on." Ahsoka said in soft voice.  
"It's calling out to me… It's… a temple!" I said in realisation as I opened my eyes.  
"Very well done." My Master praised. I smiled at her.  
"but, why are we here though?" I asked her. We both stood up.  
"It's time for your first test as a Force Wielder." She answered and held her arm out with her eyes closed.  
"Follow my lead, and reach out to the temple." She instructed. I nodded and obeyed. I stood next to her, closed my eyes, held my arm out and reached out to the temple. I felt movement in the ground.  
"Don't lose focus." Ahsoka warned.  
"Noted." I responded and kept my cool. After a few minutes, the movement stopped. I opened my eyes and gasped in awe.  
"Wow." I whispered as I beheld the temple that had formed in front of me.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ahsoka asked. I nodded in agreement.  
"Shall we?" She asked as she started to walk. I snapped out of my daze and ran to catch up to her.

 **A/N: So! Danny's first trial! What will it be? What will he face?**


	3. A Trial

**Ahsoka P.O.V.**

"Wow, this is place is amazing." Danny said as we entered the temple.  
"I must agree. These temples can tell fascinating stories." I agreed.  
"Apart from the-"  
"Whoa!" a startled yelp from Danny cut me off. I turned to see Danny standing in a defensive position, facing a skeleton, breathing heavily with his hand over his heart.  
"That's somewhat disturbing." he said as he calmed down. I chuckled at his rambling.  
"Come on, the trial area is just up ahead." I told him and continued walking, Danny close behind me.

"And here we are." I said as we reached the end of the corridor. We saw an open doorway.  
"This is where we part ways." I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"I have to go alone?" he asked, a little fearful. I nodded in response.  
"This is your trial, not mine. You have to face it yourself." I told him and held out my hand.  
"No weapons." I elaborated when he looked at me with confusion. He sighed and handed me his blaster.  
"What exactly does my trial entail?" he asked as he approached the door.  
"I don't know; it's different for everyone. The only thing that's certain is that you'll be facing your worst fears." I explained. He shuddered a bit.  
"Brilliant." He muttered.  
"What about you?" he asked. I pointed to one of the dead bodies.  
"They are Jedi Masters who brought their apprentices here. Said apprentices never returned." I answered. He facepalmed.  
"So if I fail, you die here?" He asked. I nodded, earning a heavy sigh from him.

"I have complete faith in you, Danny. I know you can make it." I told him. He took a deep breath and nodded at me.  
"Thank you Master." He said. I smiled at him slightly as he went through the door.  
"Remember, trust the force to guide you!" I called over the shaking of the door closing.  
"I understand!" He called back as the door completely closed.  
"Good luck." I whispered as I kneeled and started to meditate.

 **Danny P.O.V.**

"OK, this isn't creepy at all." I quipped as I walked through the tunnels. They were surprisingly dark. I kept walking until I came to a 4-way crossroad.  
"Well that's just brilliant." I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. I randomly went with the 2nd entrance and kept walking. It wasn't long before I found myself in a room similar to the one Ahsoka was waiting back in.  
"Wait a minute, this IS the room Ahsoka is in." I said out loud as I noticed a dead body. It had the same clothes and was in the same position as the one I saw before.  
"Danny…" I heard Ahsoka's voice mutter. I turned to her direction and my eyes widened in horror at what I saw; Ahsoka was standing, facing my direction, with 2 red lightsaber blades sticking out of her chest.  
"Ahsoka!" I screamed in terror. A familiar maniacal laughter came from behind her. The blades disappeared and Ahsoka fell to the ground, revealing my worst fear.

"Hello Danny." Dan said with a sick grin. His usually red eyes were now a dark orange.  
"How are you here? I killed you!" I yelled in anger and grief. Dan just let out another of his dark chuckles.  
"As long as you exist, so do I." he said. He ignited his 2 red lightsabers and stalked towards me. I shook my head desperately and reached out for Ahsoka's lightsabers. They flew into my hands and I ignited them.  
"You have taken far too much from me." I growled and lunged at him with both blades. He easily blocked my attack.  
"You will become me Danny, it is your fate." He said and pushed me back… with the force? Of course, he's me! It's obvious he would be force-sensitive here.  
"I can't become you anymore Dan!" I yelled at him and got back into battle stance.  
"My 2 halves have merged, it's impossible to become you!" I yelled as I blocked a strike from him.  
"Don't be too sure." He said with a smirk as we exchanged more blows.  
"With the power of the dark side, you could easily become me!" He explained with a grin.  
"I won't let that happen!" I yelled and slashed at him. He just blocked me and sliced both of the blades I was using.  
"NO!" I yelled. My last link to Ahsoka was gone.

"If you won't become me, you will die." Dan growled and raised his blade.  
"Young one…" I heard a deep, muffled voice say. I didn't pay too much attention; I was too busy dodging Dan's strikes.  
"Listen to us Boy." Another voice hissed. I felt my ghost sense go off.  
 _"A ghost? Here? No, two!"_ I thought I realisation. I looked at Dan and saw 2 ghostly figures standing behind him. Dan didn't seem to notice. One was an old human man, with short grey hair and a full beard, while the other was an alien, a Kel Dor, I think, and he had a black mask covering his mouth.  
"Let us help you." The alien said calmly.  
"Use our weapons and destroy your enemy." The other added. They each tossed a lightsaber in my direction, and reached out with the force to grab them. They shot into my hands and ignited them. The alien's lightsaber was blue, the human's was red.  
"Where did you get those?" Dan hissed.  
"You're not the only ghost here." I said and lunged at him. I focussed on the force, I trusted that all of this was for a good reason, and delivered a powerful swing to dan's arms. I sliced through his lightsabers, destroying them. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"I'm not afraid of you anymore, Dan. I don't why I was, I can't become you, I know that for a fact now. Begone!" I yelled at him. He disappeared in a puff of green smoke. I fell to my knees in exhaustion, and felt the 2 ghosts come towards me.

"He was never here, was he?" I asked, not looking up to the ghosts.  
"Correct, Young one. That was a projection that the force created to test you." The alien said.  
"And I believe you passed that test." The human said. I got up and looked at them.  
"These are yours." I said, giving them their blades back. They took their blades and clipped them to their belts.  
"Come, walk with us Boy. We have much to discuss." The human said. He had an English accent, or whatever this universe calls it.  
"My name is Daniel. You can call me Danny." I said with a slight frown as I followed them.  
"I am Jedi Master Plo Koon." The alien introduced himself.  
"And I am Darth Tyranus, lord of the Sith. You may call me Dooku." The human introduced. I nodded, trying not to laugh at the innuendo in his name.

"Why did you help me?" I asked them, more the Sith than the Jedi.  
"The Force wants you to stay alive, so to speak, so we made sure you did not die." Master Plo answered.  
"Then I didn't pass, you helped me." I said sadly.  
"Incorrect Boy. We made sure you survived. Succeeding or failing was on you." Dooku explain. I nodded in understanding.  
"Why you guys though? Of all the people who have died and merged with the Force, it sent you 2 specifically. Why is that?" I asked them.  
"I was the Jedi who brought your Master to the Jedi Order." Master Plo explained. My eyes widened slightly at that.  
"And I was betrayed by my Master, who ordered his current apprentice to kill me. You know the sting of betrayal as I do." Dooku continued. I nodded in understanding.  
"We are here to give you your final test in this temple." Master Plo said.  
"Master Plo Koon represents the Light Side, I represent the Dark." Dooku added. I nodded in understanding.

"Tell us, why do you wish to learn our ways?" Plo asked.  
"What purpose does it serve?" Dooku asked.  
"Well, I can gain more power. Since coming here, I lost most of my ghost powers." I started. They already knew about me being half-ghost. They're ghosts themselves after all.  
"So this is merely a substitution?" Plo asked with hint of disapproval.  
"A method of strengthening yourself to satiate your hunger for power?" Dooku asked with a slight smirk. I shook my head vigorously.  
"NO! Not at all! I just… Before I came here, I lost everything that I held close; I lost my purpose! If I can become strong enough, I can help people again! And protect those closest to me and start a new life here!" I responded with a lot of emotion.  
"I want to build a life in this universe, be a part of it! I want to travel the galaxy, learn new things, make friends, find love again and have a family. And I will protect them with everything I have!" I exclaimed with my eyes shut. I slowly opened them to see the 2 ghosts giving me approving looks. Well, I think Master Plo was giving me an approving look anyway, it's hard to tell with that mask.

"You have passed our test Young one." Master Plo said and held out his hand in a fist.  
"Indeed." Dooku agreed and did the same. They opened their fists at the same time and a small crystal floated from each of their hands and towards me. As they got close, I cupped the 2 crystals in my gloved hands and looked at them with wonder.  
"One to show the darkness." Dooku said.  
"And one to show the light." Master Plo concluded.  
"Go now, Daniel Eidolon." Dooku started.  
"Use what you have learnt here today to fulfil your destiny." Master Plo added.  
"You'll never be a Jedi." He added.  
"Nor a Sith." Dooku said.  
"But you may yet be a skilled warrior, walking a razor's edge between the two, in perfect balance." He concluded. I nodded and bowed in respect.  
"Thank you Master Plo, Lord Tyranus." I said. They nodded and disappeared. I looked at the strange crystals with a smile. I could feel them resonating with the force. One had a darker glow than the other. I pocketed them in a pouch on my belt and headed back to Ahsoka.

* * *

As I approached the doorway through which I came in, the stone door that closed it lowered, showing Ahsoka, still meditating.  
"Hey." I said with a bright smile. She looked up at me and smiled just as brightly.  
"How did it go?" She asked as she stood up.  
"Let's just say I feel like a massive weight of fear has been lifted off of my shoulders." I said with a grin, making her chuckle.  
"One of those tests huh?" She asked. I nodded.  
"You don't know the half of it." I said and got those strange crystals from my pouch.  
"I was given these." I said and showed her. Ahsoka gasped shock.  
"What is it? Is it bad?" I asked, a little scared. She quickly shook her head.  
"Not at all, it's amazing! Just surprising." Ahsoka said.  
"What are they?" I asked her, tilting my head in confusion.  
"They're Kyber Crystals!" Ahsoka exclaimed with a massive smile. I just looked at her with more confusion.  
"Lightsaber Crystals." She elaborated with a slight chuckle. My jaw dropped to the ground at her elaboration.

* * *

"I must say, I did not see this coming. Getting one Kyber Crystal is amazing in itself, but 2? Wow." Ahsoka said as we boared our ship and took off into hyperspace.  
"So these things power lightsabers, but where do I the actual devices?" I asked. Ahsoka smirked brought me to the 'living room' of the ship where she opened a drawer. She pulled out a box and opened it, revealing a surplus of strange mechanical parts.  
"These are the parts needed for building lightsabers." She explained. My eyes widened at her as she placed the box in my hands.  
"It's up to you to determine the right parts for your blade." She said. I nodded and took the box to my room. After going through the details of building a lightsaber with Ahsoka, I sat on the ground in my room, in meditative position, with all the parts in that box scattered before me.

"Ok Danny, you can do this." I muttered to myself and held my hand out to the parts. I took a deep breath and focussed. I felt something, the Force, calling out to me through one of the parts. I averted my eyes towards said part and brought it to my hands.  
"Ok, one down, 50 to go." I muttered as I placed the part next to me. This cycle continued for a few hours. With each piece I collected, it got harder and harder to find the right ones. I managed, eventually though.  
"Well, phase 1, collect the parts, done!" I said to myself as I packed the unused parts back in the box. I separated the parts into 2 groups, one for each lightsaber, and placed each crystal with one of the piles.

I decided to start with the crystal Master Plo gave me, the one that shows the light. I reached out with the force and took a hold of all the pieces until they were floating in front of me. I took a deep breath, and let myself go. Slowly, one by one, the parts came together. First, the crystal chamber surround the actual crystal, then came the outer shell of the chamber, followed by the pommel twisting around the bottom, and then the emitter twisting at the top. Finally, a long leather strip came and wrapped around the body, leaving diamond shaped spaces open down the body. Slowly, one by one, the small screw-like pieces clipped into the device, securing the parts in their places. When I was done, it looked like a katana hilt. I brought it over to my hand, but resisted the urge to ignite it. I figured Ahsoka would want to see it first. I did the same thing with the other crystal and parts, and the result was identical, but bigger. I noticed that Ahsoka's lightsabers were identical, but different only in size. Maybe mine have the same thing because she's my Master. I shrugged and took the weapons to Ahsoka.

"Finished." I told her when I found her sitting on the couch, reading on old holo-document. She looked up at me and grinned.  
"Let's see what they look like." She said and deactivated her holo-generator. I handed the blades to her and she inspected them.  
"Not like anything I've ever seen." She commented.  
"Yeah, I added the leather strapping to make them look like Katana hilts; swords that warriors of the medieval times used in my universe." I explained. Ahsoka smiled and nodded in approval before handing the weapons back.  
"Let's see how they work." She said. I nodded eagerly and activated the smaller one, with the light side crystal, revealing a bright turquoise blade. It kind of reminded me of Jazz's eyes. I smiled at it. I activated the bigger, dark side, blade and gasped. It was a bright amethyst, just like the eyes of my first love.  
"Sam." I muttered with a small, yet sad smile as I gazed at the blade.  
"Is something wrong Danny?" Ahsoka asked. I snapped out of my daze and noticed I was crying.

"Oh, uh, no. Sorry." I said and wiped the tears away. Ahsoka just crossed her arms and gave a me hard look. I sighed, there was no way I was getting out of this one.  
"The colours." I mumbled.  
"What about them? Are they bad?" she asked. I shook my head vigorously.  
"No! They just remind me of people I lost." I said as I held up the turquoise blade.  
"My sister had bright turquoise eyes." I said sadly. Ahsoka's eyes widened; she knew how I lost my loved ones. Well, most of them. 2 still live, but they're not loved ones anymore.  
"And this one…" I mumbled as I held up the amethyst blade.  
"It's the same colour as my first love's eyes." I muttered as I sheathed the blades. Ahsoka gave me a sympathetic look and engulfed me in a gentle hug.  
"I'm sorry Danny. That must be hard." She whispered.  
"It is." I sobbed as I hugged her back. She pressed my head into her shoulder, and I just let the tears flow.  
"I'm here for you." She whispered soothingly as my sobs slowly died down.  
"Thank you, Ahsoka." I muttered. I don't know how, or when, but I fell asleep in her arms, feeling like I had a family again. it was uncanny how similar Ahsoka could be to Jazz sometimes.

 **A/N: And Danny has his own lightsabers! Look at the cover pic for a visual; they're identical, but the turquoise one is slightly smaller than the amethyst one. The blades themselves are equal in length though.**

 **Again, this is NOT a Danny x Ahsoka fic. Ahsoka is going to become like a big sister to Danny. She's about twice his age, so too young for a mother figure, unless she had a child at 16 or 17, but I digress. Big sister figure works better anyway.**


	4. Fire Across The Galaxy

**Danny P.O.V.**

"So, what was it you wanted me to see before we start training?" I asked Ahsoka as we sat in the living room of our ship.  
"A transmission that the Ghost crew is going to send to everyone on Lothal. I've managed to intercept it so that we can listen too." Ahsoka responded as she pressed a button. A live broadcast played.  
"We have been called criminals, but we're not; we're Rebels." a kid's voice said, full of determination.  
"We're fighting for the people, fighting for you. I'm not that old, but I remember a time when things were better in Lothal. Maybe not great, but never like this. See what the Empire has done to your lives? Your families and your freedom? It's only gonna get worse, unless we stand up and fight back! It won't be easy. There will be loss, and sacrifice, but we can't back down just because we're afraid; that's when we need to stand the tallest! That's what my parents taught me. That's what my new family helped me remember. Stand up together! Because that's when we're strongest! As one!" The speech concluded with a shot of static.  
"Wow. Determined kid." I commented.  
"Indeed." Ahsoka agreed.

* * *

~~Timeskip a few days.~~

"If you want this to work, you have to let your guard down." Ahsoka advised from behind me. I was sitting in a meditative position in a field on Lothal, my arm outstretched, trying to connect with the Loth-cat that was hiding in the grass. I could feel it's presence, not to mention hear it rummaging around in the grass.  
"I'd rather keep it up. Last time it was down I ended up strapped-" I quickly stopped myself from talking.  
"You ended up?" Ahsoka asked me with a raised eyebrow. I shook my head in response.  
"Nothing, nothing." I assured her. I didn't want to recall those horrible times. Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes.  
"Moving on…" She mumbled.  
"You're attached to every living thing in the universe. To feel this connection, you have to let your guard down." She explained. I nodded in response and took a deep breath.  
"Let your guard down Danny." I whispered to myself. I reached out to the force, and felt something, something I'd never felt before; a connection!

I felt something brush against my knees. I opened my eyes and saw a black Loth-cat purring and rubbing against my leg affectionately. I smiled slightly at it and petted him… no, her.  
"Well done Danny." Ahsoka said with a slight smile. I thanked her as I got up and we headed back to the ship.  
"Not that I doubt your teachings, but how exactly would this be of use to me in a fight?" I asked as we jumped into Hyperspace.  
"You'd be surprised what you can use in battle. But, the point of being a Force-wielder is not the fighting." Ahsoka responded, in a tone that I knew all too well from Clockwork.  
"I see your point." I responded, thinking the connection over. I noticed Ahsoka donning her brown cloak and contacting the Ghost crew. The only members of the Ghost crew I knew of were Hera and Sabine. Ahsoka told me that there was a Jedi on it, and a Padawan, but she never told me their names.  
"New mission?" I asked. She nodded.  
"Just a convoy that we're going to intercept." She explained.  
"We're going to take what we need, and the rest will go to the rebellion." She added. I nodded in response as her transmission was answered.

"This is Fulcrum… Who is this?" She asked as she noticed that a droid answered us. The droid gave a few beeps in response.  
"What?! I told her stop the search for Kanan!" Ahsoka exclaimed in shock. I was really confused. Who's Kanan? Is he one of the Jedi on the Ghost crew?  
"And they're on Mustafar? They're not going to get out alive!" She exclaimed and pressed a few buttons on the panel.  
"I'm sending you some co-ordinates, meet me there!" Ahsoka ordered. The droid, Chopper, I think it called itself, yes, I can understand droids, beeped a bit more in understanding and cut the connection.  
"What are we doing?" I asked. Ahsoka took her cloak off and redirected the Hyperspace route.  
"We're going to meet a few friends." She said as she input a new holo-frequency.

A middle aged man responded.  
"Ahsoka, nice to hear from you. What can I do for you?" He asked.  
"Senator Organa, I need a few cruisers to help with a rescue mission of the Ghost crew." Ahsoka said quickly. The man, Senator Organa's eyes widened.  
"Tell me where to meet you and we will be there." He responded seriously. Ahsoka nodded in gratitude and sent over the co-ordinates.  
"Co-ordinates received." Senator Organa said after a moment.  
"We will see you there. May the Force be with you." he said with a salute and cut the signal.  
"So, where we headed?" I asked my Master, a little confused.  
"Our ship isn't equipped for heavy battle, we need another one." She answered as we dropped out of Hyperspace…Back at Lothal?  
"And there is one available here?" I asked her. She nodded as we entered the atmosphere.

* * *

"Well, this is a nice ship." I mused as we soared through Hyperspace in the Ghost.  
"And it's fast too." Ahsoka said.  
"So, are we meeting up and then heading to Mustafar, or meeting up at Mustafar?" I asked.  
"We'll be meeting up at Mustafar." Ahsoka answered. I nodded.  
"And we're almost there, get into the nose gun." She instructed.  
"As you say Master." I said with a slight grin; I loved taking out ships in space. I slid into the nose gun and readied myself for a fight.  
"Dropping out of Hyperspace… Now!" Ahsoka said as a battlefield came into view, along with a few ships around us.  
"A hero shows up just in the nick of time." I joked as I shot a TIE fighter that was firing at the painted Tie that had the Ghost crew in. How did they all fit in there.  
"Danny! There's another TIE that has Kanan and Ezra in it! You should be able to sense it!" Ahsoka called. She told me what I didn't know about the Ghost crew before on the way.  
"Got it!" I called back. Using my senses, I searched for the TIE that had Kanan and Ezra, and shot a TIE that was chasing them.  
"Man this is fun." I said to myself.  
"Stay focussed Danny!" Ahsoka hissed.  
"I am focussed!" I shot back.

After a few minutes, the 2 TIEs with the Ghost crew docked on the transport that Chopper was flying.  
"OK, they're docked! Hyperspace would be nice now! This is no longer fun!" I yelled to my Master.  
"On it!" She responded. Seconds later, every ship jumped into Hyperspace in unison, and I slumped back into the chair I was sitting on.  
"Well, that was more fun than I expected." I said as I climbed up and sat beside Ahsoka in the co-pilot seat.  
"Believe me, things are only going to get more complicated." She responded.  
"Yay." I said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from Ahsoka.

After a short while later, we heard the airlock open.  
"Are we going to meet the Ghost crew in person now?" I asked curiously.  
"Indeed." Ahsoka responded with a smile as we walked towards the ladder. We heard voices down the steps.  
"His name is Senator Bail Organa." A woman's voice, whom I recognised as Hera said.  
"And the crews of the blockade runners?" A man's voice asked.  
"Member's of other Rebel cells." Senator Organa's voice, muffled by holographic communications, answered.  
"We're a cell? Did you know we were a cell?" A kid's voice, a little younger than me, asked.  
"Um, no." A deep voice answered.  
"We weren't supposed to be. That way, if captured, we couldn't reveal other Rebels to the Empire." Hera explained. I made 'ladies first' gesture to Ahsoka, who rolled her eyes in amusement and started climbing down.  
"That was the protocol." Hera added.  
"The protocol has changed." Ahsoka said out loud as she reached the bottom of the ladder. I then followed.

"Fulcrum!" Hera said in realisation.  
"Ahsoka. My name is Ahsoka Tano." Ahsoka introduced herself, moving out of the way for me.  
"And I am Daniel Eidolon, her apprentice." I introduced myself with a smile as I reached the bottom of the ladder.  
"Apprentice?" Hera asked with wide eyes.  
"I did not want too many people to know about him, so I kept him secret." Ahsoka explained.

"Why did the 2 of you come here?" Kanan asked as Chopper rolled over to Ahsoka.  
"Because of you, and your apprentice." She answered, placing her hand on Chopper's head as she knelt.  
"Many in this system heard your message." Ahsoka said. I remembered that message.  
"You gave them hope in their darkest times." I added. Ahsoka nodded in agreement.  
"We didn't want that hope to die." Ahsoka said as she stood up. The kid, Ezra, blushed a little at the praise.  
"What happens now?" he asked.  
"Nobody can answer that." I said with slight chuckle.  
"One chapter has closed for you Ezra Bridger. This is a new day." Ahsoka said with a smile. The Ghost crew all looked at each other with smiles.  
"And a new beginning." I added.

 **A/N: OK, short chapter, I know. I couldn't really think of much else to do in this part. Don't worry though; the chapters will be relatively long from this point on. To compensate, I'll update again in an hour.**


	5. The Siege of Lothal - Part 1

**Danny P.O.V.**

"We're making for the freighter; keep the TIEs off our backs!" Hera ordered the fighters that were following her.  
"Understood. Split formation Phoenix 2." Phoenix 1 ordered his companion. Ahsoka and I were in our ship, the Memory, also following the Ghost.  
"Shade, Fulcrum, cover us." Hera ordered Ahsoka and me, calling us by our codenames.  
"Copy that Specter 2." I responded with a smirk. Ahsoka was piloting, I was shooting. I shot at a couple of TIEs that were headed towards us.  
"Good shot Shade. Save some for the rest of us." Ezra quipped.  
"Maybe if you were a better shot, I wouldn't have to, Specter 6." I teased back.  
"Stay focused you 2!" Ahsoka and Kanan hissed in unison.  
"We are focused!" Ezra and I shot back, chuckling a bit afterwards.

"Shade to Ghost, you're path is clear!" I called to Hera through the com.  
"Thanks Shade! Nice having you and Phoenix Squadron around." Hera commented.  
"We always did alright on our own." Kanan protested.  
"Maybe true, but I prefer having a fleet over flying solo." Hera responded.  
"Oh? You were solo?" Kanan remarked as the Ghost dodged a TIE coming for them.

"Phantom, you're up!" I called into the com.  
"Copy that Shade." Sabine responded from the Phantom. She flew the ship a little faster towards the cargo we were after.  
"Firing... Now!" She exclaimed and shot the magnetic locks. The cargo that was magnetized to the Imperial cruiser fell into the abyss of space.  
"Specter 2, you're up!" I commed Hera as I shot more TIEs.  
"On it!" She responded as she flew the Ghost to the cargo. As she neared the cargo, 2 Imperial ships came out of Hyperspace.  
"Imperial reinforcements have arrived!" Hera yelled.  
"Aw Karabast!" I heard Ezra exclaim.

"Whoa! It's all of sudden really crowded here!" I called to Ahsoka as we were suddenly being chased by TIEs.  
"I need help; they're all over us!" Ahsoka yelled into the com.  
"I got you covered Fulcrum, Shade." Sabine responded and shot the TIEs from above.  
"Thanks Specter 5! I owe you a sweet flatcake." I said to Sabine through the com.  
"Don't get my hopes up." Sabine responded with a giggle, making me chuckle as well.

"We're losing Hyperdrives! Ghost, we must withdraw!" Commander Sato yelled through the com.  
"Acknowledged Commander Sato. First, we get what we came for." Hera responded and sped up the Ghost.  
"Specter 1, behind you!" I yelled to Kanan's com as I saw TIEs approaching the Ghost. He turned the Turret gun and shot the TIEs, destroying them.  
"Thanks Shade!" He said to me with a salute as Ahsoka flew our ship over the Ghost. The Ghost shot past the floating cargo, and locked it into the magnetic seal.  
"We got the cargo! Mission accomplished!" Hera commed all the ships, who jumped into Hyperspace, sans the Ghost, Phantom, and Memory.  
"Specter 5, we got your back, go!" I called to Sabine. She did as I said and docked the Phantom onto the Ghost.  
"Alright! Let's go!" I called to Ahsoka. She slammed the hyperdrive switch, making our ship jump with the Ghost.

* * *

"You and your crew have proven invaluable to our fleet, Captain Syndulla." Commander Sato complimented Hera.  
"The fuel you acquire in your convoy attacks has helped keep us one step ahead of Imperial patrols." Sato said gratefully.  
"Thank you Commander. I'm just sorry my intel about there being shield generators was wrong." Hera said grimly.  
"Perhaps with your next attack Hera." Ahsoka said comfortingly.  
"Yeah, there's always a next time." I added. Hera smiled at us gratefully.

Suddenly, Chopper rolled into the Command centre, beeping erratically.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Sato hissed.  
"It's an incoming transmission. Who from Chop? Meh, just play it." Kanan said with a roll of his eyes and a sigh.  
 _"What's up with him?"_ I thought in my mind. Hera cleared her throat and shot a small glare in Kanan's direction.  
"Chopper, cloak us with a one-way transmission." Hera said with crossed arms Chopper beeped in understanding and displayed a holographic image of an alien, an Ithorian.

"Hey it's Old Jho!" Ezra said with a wide smile.  
"I can't see you, but I can hear you, my friends." Jho started.  
"Time is short. There's someone here desperate to speak with you." He said.  
"I told her I couldn't find you, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. She needs your help." Jho finished.  
"We're always ready to help someone in need." Kanan said to Jho.  
"Hold that thought." I said.  
"The new voice is right, this one is different." Jho said and stepped aside, allowing for a woman to take his place in the transmission.

"Minister Tua?" Hera asked in shock.  
"We can't trust her! She's an Imperial!" Zeb exclaimed.  
"Please! I beg you! Listen to my request!" Tua begged desperately.  
"End transmission now Chop." Kanan ordered the droid.  
"Hold the phone! Let's hear her out." I said, stopping Kanan. He sent a slight glare in my direction, but complied.  
"Thank you. My life is in danger; I need you to give me safe passage off of Lothal." Tua explained. She seemed very scared.  
"We're not really considering this, are we?" Zeb asked.  
"Quiet!" Hera hissed.  
"I assure you, my intentions are sincere!" Tua assured us.  
"To prove it, I will trade secret Imperial information." She bargained. Sabine and I shared a look.

"You're defecting from the Empire?" Sabine asked with disbelief.  
"Yes." Tua answered, looking at the ground.  
"She's telling the truth. I can sense her fear." Ezra said.  
"So can I." I added.  
"Yeah, but of what?" Kanan asked.  
"So, what have you got to trade?" Hera asked.  
"A list of Rebel sympathizers on Lothal and other nearby systems." Tua answered. Commander Sato pinched his chin in thought.  
"How come these sympathizers have not been arrested?" He asked Tua with narrowed eyes.  
"Some have powerful friends in the Senate. Imperial Command watches them, but can do nothing." Tua explained.  
"I know you need allies. Get me off Lothal, and I will give you the list." Tua said. We all looked at each other with questioning looks.

"We shouldn't even consider this." Kana spoke up.  
"It's obviously a trap." Sabine agreed.  
"There's something else!" Tua said quickly.  
"I've discovered the true reason the Empire came to Lothal!" She said. Hera narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her waist.  
"We know that one. The Empire has a factory and they're stripping the planet's resources to fuel it." Hera said, glaring at the transmission of Tua, even though she couldn't us.  
"No, there is another reason, known only to a few, and ordered by the Emporor himself." Tua whispered, fear evident in her voice. Everyone started to discuss the situation amongst themselves, but Ezra and I stayed quiet, looking at the transmission.

"We have to do this!" Ezra spoke up to the group.  
"I agree." I said.  
"As do I." Ahsoka added.  
"Same here." Kanan surrendered. Hera nodded at him.  
"Alright, if Commander Sato approves the mission." Hera said, sending a glance towards Sato, who had his chin in his hand, deep in thought.  
"I believe it could be worth the risk." Sato said, nodding at Hera.  
"Minister, we'll get you out. Send us your co-ordinates." Ezra said with a smile.  
"Thank you." Tua responded with a bow and cut the transmission.  
"Well, I guess we're on our way back to Lothal." Hera said.  
"I guess we are." Kanan sighed and left the room, Hera following.

"I want you to go with them." Ahsoka said as she approached me. I nodded.  
"No problem. May I ask why though?" I asked.  
"We're not working alone anymore Danny. You need to get used to working with a team like this." She explained. I nodded in understanding.  
"Understood Master." I said with a smile, which she returned.

* * *

The Ghost crew and I boarded an Imperial transport shuttle which was stolen from the Empire, with Chopper at the helm.  
"So, we're not taking the Ghost, and we're letting Chopper drive?" Sabine asked Hera with raised eyebrows as she and I sat beside one another in the back of the shuttle.  
"After our stunt on Mustafar, there's a good chance the Empire will be able to track it." Hera explained, earning a groan from Zeb.  
"Great mission so far." He mumbled sarcastically as Chopper sent the ship into Hyperspace.

"So, what's the plan?" Kanan asked as he twirled his blaster western style.  
"OK, so Minister Tua is scheduled to meet Governor Tarkin tomorrow. She leaves via shuttle at 1800." Ezra started.  
"We wait at the hangar, steal the shuttle, and take her to safety." I finished for him.  
"Ezra, Danny, I hope you 2 are sure about this." Sabine said with worry in her voice.  
"Besides, after all the trouble she's caused us, why should we help her?" Zeb asked, crossing his arms.  
"Because that's what we do." I responded.  
"Help those who can't help themselves." Ezra added, earning us an approving smile from Hera.  
"Not to mention her list will be beneficial to us." I added, earning amused chuckles from the group.

A little while later, we approached Lothal, and Chopper sent in the security codes.  
"Shuttle 593, this is Lothal Control, you are clear land." a voice said through the com and Chopper took us into the atmosphere. Out of nowhere, an unpleasant cold feeling started to make it's way into my bones, and I don't think I was the only one. I was about to speak up, but Ezra beat me to it.  
"I didn't think I'd miss it but..." he trailed off.  
"What is it?" Kanan asked with concern in voice.  
"Do you feel that? I feel so cold..." Ezra replied with a slight shiver.  
"I feel it to." I spoke up, earning looks from everyone, sans Kanan and Ezra.  
"I'm usually comfortable in the cold, but this... this is not a good feeling." I said as we landed in the Hangar bay.

We exited the shuttle, Ezra looking sad as he looked at the sky, seeing all the Star Destroyers.  
"You OK?" I asked him.  
"I've never seen so many Star Destroyers here before. It's gotten worse." He said forlornly. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled at him comfortingly, which he returned gratefully as the others approached.  
"Alright Zeb, Chopper, you stay with the shuttle in case we need a quick exit." Hera instructed. Chopper beeped in affirmation.  
"Tua's leaving for Bay 23, let's go." Kanan said as he walked out, the rest of us following.

* * *

We stopped just around the corner from the Bay and Hera and Kanan took a small peek around said corner.  
"We'll need a distraction." Hera said.  
"I got this one." Kanan said as we all backed away.  
"I'm gonna go a make some new friends. When Tua arrives, I'll keep'em busy while you all drop into the hangar from above." Kanan instructed.  
"Make a few friends?" Hera asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"It'll be fun." Kana responded with a smirk and crossed arms.  
"Fun?" Hera asked, raising her eyebrows more.  
"Don't worry, General Hera." Kanan said with a fake salute.  
"Just be ready to move." He said and walked to a nearby Stormtrooper, earning a glare from Hera.

"Hey, didn't we meet in basic training? You look familiar!" Kanan said to the trooper dumbly before knocking him out and dragging him out of sight. A minute later, Kanan came back into view, wearing the Trooper's armor. He sent us a wink and a salute and placed the helmet on before marching to where the other Troopers were.  
"Kanan's gone full Bucket-head!" Sabine said with wide eyes.  
"I don't believe this." Hera mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.  
"It's a good look for him." I joked.  
"I'm kinda jealous; I only have the helmet." Ezra added as we approached a pile of boxes to climb to the roof.  
"Ladies first." I said with a mock bow to Sabine.  
"What a gentleman." She said sarcastically as she put her helmet on and started climbing.  
"I do my best." I said with a chuckle as I placed my own helmet on my head and climbed up behind her. Hera and Ezra followed. We headed towards the Hangar and hid from view until Tua arrived.

"Here she comes." I said as i saw her speeder approaching.  
"She's got company." Ezra added.  
"What kind of company?" Hera asked. I turned the antena on my helmet till it hovered in front of my right eye. I saw the man whom Tua was with.  
"Blond male human, mid to late thirties." I described him.  
"Oh fantastic, Agent Kallus." Ezra groaned as he used his binoculars to look at the man.  
"OK, new plan. Sabine, Danny, you 2 distract the troopers, we'll get the Minister." Hera said.  
"Got it." I said.  
"Noted." Sabine said as we crawled towards the area behind the troopers. We jumped to the ground and pulled out our blasters.  
"Hey!" We called in unison. The troopers turned to us started shooting, as we did.  
"Minister! Take cover!" Agent Kallus yelled to Tua, who ran into the hangar. Suddenly, one of the troopers hit the contol panel, closing the hangar doors, separating the Agent from the troopers.  
"Kanan." Sabine said, probably smirking under her helmet.

Sabine and I ran toward the speeder, shooting as we did so. We each took out a trooper and jumped into the speeder.  
"Up we go." Sabine said as she landed in the driver's seat and hit a button on the control panel. The speeder went straight up and stopped as it reached the same altitude as the roof.  
"Let's go!" I exclaimed to Sabine as one of the speeder's engines got shot. We jumped out of the speeder and landed on the roof of the building right next to the Hangar. We ran to the edge of the Hangar ceiling, just in time to see Tua run into the shuttle. But, just as the others were about to follow her, the shuttle exploded, pushing them back.  
"Oh god." I whispered in horror.  
"Minister Tua..." I heard Sabine whisper.

"You did this!" Agent Kallus' voice yelled to the others as a camera probe hovered beside him. The hangar doors opened and more troopers entered and started shooting at the others.  
"Zeb, we need a pick up, now!" Sabine yelled into the com.  
"On my way!" Zeb responded. After a few minutes, the shuttle we arrived in landed behind the others.  
"Come on!" Zeb yelled as he opened the door. The others ran into the shuttle as it took off. It hovered in place just long enough for Sabine and I to jump aboard. Mere seconds after taking off, we were hit by something, a Walker I would guess, given the force of the hit. We plummeted for a few seconds before hitting the ground. The alarm started going off like crazy.  
"Come on, come on! Get up everybody! We're moving!" Sabine yelled as she kicked the door down and ran out. The rest of us, having regained our posture, followed her.

* * *

We took shelter in Ezra's old home, in the secret room hidden under the table. Sabine tuned a holo-radio and an image of a man appeared.  
"A beloved citizen of Lothal, Minister Tua's life was cut short by this criminal band of Rebels." the man said as his image turned into an image of Hera, Kanan, and Ezra standing in front of the Minister's blown up shuttle. Before he could say anything else, Hera deactivated the device.  
"They did this to turned Lothal against us." She said with her hand on her head.  
"We can't do any more here; we have to leave, for good." She declared.  
"We can't just run! The people have to know the truth!" Ezra protested.  
"I don't think the Empire is giving us much choice." Sabine said as she stood up.  
"Besides, we can come back another time to fix this." I added, placing a comforting hand on Ezra's shoulder. He sighed and nodded sadly.

Suddenly, we heard Chopper beeping loudly in fear.  
"We're in trouble!" Ezra and I said in unison as we reached the top of the ladder. We all quickly went out the back door and climbed to the roof. I cringed when I heard an explosion come from Ezra's home.  
"If they know about this hideout, they'll know about the rest." Ezra said as we gathered in a circle.  
"There's no more hiding. We need a ship; maybe we can try one of the local Imperial airfields?" Hera suggested. Using the device on her wrist, Sabine made Chopper display a holographic image of the city we were in.  
"They're locked down. Besides, we'd never get outside the capitol." She pointed out.  
"The Empire's looking everywhere for us." Zeb added.  
"We better think of something fast. We only have so much time before they actually do find us." I said.  
"I agree with Danny. There's one place they're not looking though." Kanan said and pointed to a tall building on the map.  
"The Imperial Complex? Are you crazy?" Hera asked Kanan with wide eyes.  
"Does anyone ever say yes to that question?" Kanan shot back sarcastically.  
"I have." I answered him with a grin, earning a few chuckles from Ezra, Sabine and Zeb.

"Kanan is right though." Sabine spoke up.  
"Deploying troops to block every city exit has spread their forces rather thin." I said in realization.  
"Exactly; it sounds crazy, but the area with the least troops would be here." Sabine said, zooming in on the map.  
"Near the factories, there are landing platforms outside these hangars. They're our best of finding a shuttle." Sabine finished.  
"I'm already dressed for the part." Kanan said, holding up his Stormtrooper helmet.  
"And with my new stealth tech, I can slip in unnoticed." I added. The gang gave me weird looks. I smirked at them, though it couldn't be seen through my helmet, and pressed a button on my vambrace. I was surrounded by a field of energy and disappeared from sight, startling everyone. I pressed the same button again and reappeared.  
"Artificial invisibility." I said with another hidden smirk.  
"Whoa." Ezra and Zeb said in unison.  
"Jedi always get the cool stuff." Sabine mumbled with a slight pout.  
"I'm no Jedi." I said as we all balanced across the wires in between the ceilings to the next building. Halfway through, Ezra stopped in front of me and looked at his house.  
"Guess there is no going home." He muttered as he put his Imperial Cadet helmet on and continued.  
"Don't worry Ez, Lothal will be fine." I assured. He gave a slight nod in gratitude and we continued towards the Imperial Complex.

* * *

Kanan was disguised as a trooper, Ezra was disguised as a Cadet, I was in stealth mode, and the rest of the gang was in the crates that Ezra was pushing. We neared the entrance to the Complex, but the guard stopped us.  
"What's this?" Said guard asked.  
"Power cells in need of recharging for the Rebel pursuit." Kanan replied. As we were about to continue, the guard stopped them again.  
"Hold on, I need to check inside." He said. As he was about to open the first crate, Ezra stopped him.  
"You do not have to check inside." He said sternly with a wave of his hand.  
"Did you just try and give me order, Cadet?" The trooper hissed and shoved Ezra. Kanan stepped in at this point.  
"No, he just said, you do not have to check inside." he said with a wave of his hand.  
"I do not have to check inside." the trooper mumbled like he was in a trance. I raised my eyebrow as I got the strangest feeling of déjà vu.  
 _"Where have I seen that before?"_ I thought to myself as we continued inside.  
"I wish that worked for me." I heard Ezra mutter in disappointment as we walked.  
"I wish it worked on you." Kanan deadpanned.  
"I wish Ahsoka would've taught me that sooner." I added.

We continued walking until we reached a storage room. We entered said storage room and closed the door. I dropped my stealth tech at this point. Hera and Sabine slwoly creaked their crate open, but Zeb just pushed right out of his crate, gasping loudly.  
"Zeb! We need to be quiet!" Hera hissed.  
"What? I need to breathe! Have you smelled me?" Zeb asked as he held his throat like he was choaking. I rolled my eyes.  
"Huh, looks like it doesn't matter if you're noisy there's nobody here." Sabine pointed out.  
"This might've actually been a good plan." I added.  
"Of course it was good plan; we came up with it." Kanan quipped as he took the Stormtrooper uniform off, revealing his normal clothes.  
"This way!" Ezra called out to us. We got chopper out of his crate and followed Ezra. We ran into 2 Stormtroopers, but Zeb knocked them out by smashing their helmets together.

We made it to the exit, and Chopper opened it, revealing the Landing Platform. We ran past a few empty TIEs, and found a shuttle.  
"There's a shuttle, what'd I tell ya?" Kanan asked with a grin.  
"You did good." Hera told him with a soft smile. We continued towards the shuttle, but Sabine an I noticed something.  
"Hera!" Sabine whispered loudly.  
"Shield generators." I told Hera as she approached.  
"Military grade!" Sabine added as Hera's eyes widened.  
"Let's takes as many as we can." She ordered. Sabine and I nodded and activated the anti-grav on the shield generators and pushed them towards the Shuttle while Hera ordered Zeb and Ezra to do the same.

We kept on towards the shuttle, but Kanan, Ezra and I stopped at a familiar cold feeling.  
"Guys? You feel that?" I asked them. They nodded in response.  
"The cold." Kanan whispered. We turned and saw a man, clad in black, wearing a black helmet with what sounded like s respirator inside it, and a black cape. The man was strong in the force, I could feel it. He ignited a red lightsaber and stalked towards us, troopers following him.  
"Sith." I whispered with wide eyes. Kanan, Ezra and I ignited our own lightsabers and got into battle stances as the Sith lord neared us.

 **To be continued. ;D**


	6. The Siege of Lothal - Part 2

**Danny P.O.V.**

The Sith lord slowly walked toward us, the red light of his lightsaber reflecting off of his helmet. I could so much anger and hate coming from him.  
"Kanan look out!" Hera yelled in fear as the Sith attacked him. he managed to block the attack.  
"Ezra, get out of here, he's more than you can handle." I ordered the younger Jedi. He looked at me with protesting eyes, but I glared at him, my eyes glowing an intimidating green, leaving no room for argument. He sighed and deactivated his lightsaber, running towards the shuttle. The Stormtroopers started firing at the rest of the crew, but they fired back, Ezra deflecting their bullets.

I lunged at the Sith, swinging at him with both of my lightsabers, but he blocked my attack. I pulled back, leaving an opening for Kanan to attack. He tried to stab at the Sith, but said Sith caught him by the wrist, and tossed him aside like a ragdoll. I growled at the Sith and charged him, but he force pushed me into a walker's leg. He used the Force to push one of my lightsabers to my throat.  
"Your Master has deceived you into believing you can become a Jedi." He spoke for the first time, his voice echoing inside his helmet.  
"He's not my Master, and I'm not trying to become a Jedi." I hissed back and broke free from his grip. He was taken by surprise, but quickly recovered and managed to block my strike.  
"Kanan, go! I got this." I said to Kanan when I saw him stand up. He was about to protest, but when he saw me holding my own against the Sith, he did as I said.

The Sith and I exchanged multiple blows.  
"Your technique is familiar. Who is your Master, if not the Jedi?" The Sith asked. He seemed curious, as if the battle he and I were in wasn't serious in any way.  
"These lips are sealed." I hissed at him and retook my battle stance.  
"The Force is strong with you, Boy." He said as he took his own battle stance.  
"Join me on the Dark Side, become my Apprentice, and you will be given power beyond your imagination." He tried to tempt me. I smirked at him under my helmet; something tells me he could sense it.  
"I've said these following words before, to another person who wanted me as an apprentice; you are one seriously crazed up Fruitloop." I deadpanned as I lunged at him. He blocked my attack again.  
"Pity, you would make a fine Sith." He said as he force pushed me back. I noticed 2 of Sabine's explosives plant themselves on the walker next to the Sith. The explosives detonated, and I took the opportunity to force push the Sith into the area the walker was falling. Said walker landed right on top of him. I clipped my lightsabers onto my belt and headed for the shuttle, only to stop when I heard the sound of metal being moved.

I turned and saw the Sith, on one knee, holding the walker up with the Force.  
"If that doesn't kill him, what will?" Ezra asked with wide eyes.  
"Not us, let's go!" Kanan exclaimed as the Sith dropped the walker. As we ran towards the shuttle, Sabine shot at the Sith, only for him to deflect the 2 blasts back at her with his lightsaber, hitting her chest and head. Luckily, her armor protected her from any lethal injuries. Kanan, Ezra and I jumped into the shuttle, which was already taking off, and the ramp closed as the shuttle sped off. I could sense the Sith lord's gaze on our shuttle, even as we left the Complex.

* * *

I was sitting next to Sabine in the shuttle, both of us being treated by Hera. I may or may not have been slashed by the Sith on my shoulder.  
"You 2 OK?" She asked worriedly.  
"Yeah, I'll live." Sabine answered, removing her helmet.  
"So will I." I responded, taking my own helmet off.  
"Kanan, what was that?! A-another Inquisitor?" Ezra asked with a raised voice.  
"No; something far worse." Kanan muttered, fear dripping out of his voice.  
"What? What could possibly be worse?" Ezra asked with eyes wide in fear and shock.  
"A Sith Lord." I spoke up. Ezra looked at me, and then back to Kanan, who nodded.  
"The ancient enemy of the Jedi." Kanan elaborated.  
"H-how do we f-fight him?" Ezra stuttered, clearly afraid of the Sith.  
"Fight him? Ezra, we were lucky to survive! If Danny wasn't here, who knows what would've happened to us!" Kanan exclaimed to his Padawan. I couldn't help feeling a small amount of pride at being able to fight a Sith so well, but I knew that I wouldn't have lasted much longer; that Sith was definitely more powerful than I am at the moment.

"That settles it. I'm going to make for orbit so we can jump out of here." Hera said as she got up and headed towards the cockpit.  
"Bad idea, Hera." I said, stopping her.  
"I agree. He'll probably have a blockade waiting for us." Kanan warned.  
"And this shuttle is slow, with barely any weapons or shields." Sabine said as she climbed the ladder to the bridge, stopping halfway.  
"Looks like we're going to have to smuggle ourselves offworld for a change." She added before going up the rest of the ladder.  
"That's not a bad idea." Hera said with a hand on her chin and a small smile.  
"You got a plan Hera?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"I think I know the right man to smuggle us offworld." She replied before climbing the ladder herself. I noticed Kanan and Ezra share a look.  
"Not him!" They said sternly, only to be ignored by Hera.  
"Who?" I asked, receiving no answer.

* * *

I was eventually informed that we were making a deal with a smuggler named Lando Calrission, and that we were giving him 3 of the 7 shield generators we stole. I was currently sitting in the cargo bay, thinking about the Sith lord. He said my technique was familiar to him, does he know Ahsoka? I was snapped out of my thoughts by a feminine voice.  
"Hey, you OK?" Sabine asked as she approached me.  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about the Sith." I told her as she sat beside me. She nodded in understanding.  
"I can understand that, he seemed like a tough opponent." She mused. I nodded in agreement.  
"He was. I don't know how much longer I would've lasted." I told her. We chatted a little more before she decided to stop beating around the bush.

"I've been meaning to ask you something, about your armor and blaster." She said.  
"I'm not Mandolorian." I told her. She nodded.  
"I didn't think so. I wanted to know where you got it." She said. I took a small while to contemplate my answer. How do you explain a ghost conjuring up armor and a weapon for you?  
"My Father made it by hand and gave it to me when I left home; he based the design off of Mandolorian armour. Shortly after, I met with Ahsoka and we started working together for the rebellion and training." I explained. Not a total lie.  
"He made it by hand?" Sabine asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah, except for the stealth tech, that was me." I told her. I made the stealth tech to compensate for my loss of my invisibility power.  
"Wow. You must be good with mechanics." Sabine mused. I chuckled and nodded.  
"That I am. My Father taught me everything I know." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes and then at my vambrace with starry eyes.  
"You think you could show me how to make that?" She asked with hidden childish excitement, making me chuckle.  
"Sure." I told her. She smiled brightly as we landed and the others entered. The ramp opened, revealing a farm.  
"Shall we go?" I asked the crew, who nodded. We all headed for the farm, and were greeted by a brown painted droid.

"You must be Lando's droid." Hera said, putting emphasis on the word 'must.'  
"Yes Ma'am." The droid responded in a Texan-like accent.  
"I have prepared everything according to Calrission's instructions." The droid said.  
"Is one of you a mechanic?" It asked.  
"Oh, guess that's me." Sabine said, pointing to herself with her thumb.  
"Mind giving me a hand?" She asked me as she turned to face me.  
"No problem." I responded as we both took our helmets off. Chopper beeped in anger.  
"No Chopper, you're not the mechanic." Sabine and I said in unison, chuckling afterwards. We followed the droid into the farm, but then I noticed a large cloud of smoke in the distance. Ezra and Kanan were headed towards it on speeders.

"Please tell me there's no intelligent life there?" I begged Sabine, pointing at the cloud. She sighed sadly and shook her head.  
"That's Tarkintown, a refugee camp we helped multiple times." She explained. I looked away in pain; innocent people needlessly dying and/or being taken prisoner really tears me apart.  
"Hey, there's nothing we could have done." Sabine said soothingly as she put her hand on my shoulder in comfort.  
"Right now the best thing we can do is come up with a plan to get off this planet so this doesn't happen again." she said. I took a deep breath and smiled at her gratefully before nodding.  
"Thanks Sabine." I said with a smile which she returned.  
"Now, how do we get off this planet?" We asked ourselves as we went through the mechanics we had available.

* * *

Sabine and I had come up with a plan to get off Lothal together. We were about to explain it, but Ezra and Kanan returned, telling us about Tarkintown's condition. We all came to the agreement that it would be better for us to leave, for the good of Lothal.  
"So, what's the plan for getting off Lothal?" Ezra asked.  
"Lando had these old transponders lying around." Sabine said, gesturing to the orange devices scattered behind us.  
"Sabine and I are going to tune their signals to match our shuttle, and then we'll scatter them across the area." I explained.  
"Sounds like a lousy Lando plan." Kanan said, nudging Zeb with a grin, earning a chuckle from the Lasat.  
"No, it's Lando's gear; it was mine and Danny's plan." Sabine informed them, crossing her arms.  
"With these transponders sending out the same signal as the shuttle, we should be able to slip by unnoticed." She said, leaning against one of the transponders.  
"The only part that concerns me is the 'should.' Is there any guarantee that our plan will or will not work?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
"I'd say about 70/30 odds." She replied.  
"Heh, sounds like a lousy Danny/Sabine plan." Zeb whispered to Kanan with a chuckle.  
"Better than Lando's." Kanan whispered back.  
"You 2 do realize I have enhanced hearing right?" I asked them. They looked at me with wide eyes before shutting up.

* * *

Our plan worked! We made it off of Lothal, and managed a jump into Hyperspace. The Empire managed to figure out our ruse, but by then, it was too late, we had already jumped into Hyperspace. We were all currently sitting in the cargo bay, and Hera climbed down the ladder to join us.  
"Never thought I'd say this; but thank you Lando." Hera said as she reached the bottom of the ladder.  
"One of you has got to tell me about the bad blood with Lando you have." I pointed out.  
"That is a story for another time." Hera said with slight shudder of disgust; probably a bad memory.

"So, if we can't go back to Lothal, where are we going?" Kanan asked his crew; I'm not part of this crew.  
"What do you mean? We're part of the rebellion now." Hera responded, looking at Kanan with confusion.  
"Are we? Are we all sure about that?" Kanan asked all of us, including me.  
"Hey, I go where Ahsoka goes. If she's with you, I'm with you. If she's with the Rebellion, I'm with the Rebellion." I answered.  
"It might be a good idea for us to grab the Ghost and lay low for a while." Sabine suggested.  
"I like fighting with Phoenix Squadron, reminds me of the Honor Guard." Zeb spoke up.  
"Besides, they're counting on us, we can't just abandon them." he added.  
"Ezra?" Hera asked the young padawan for his opinion.  
"We can't do anything for Lothal now, but maybe the Rebels can help us become stronger, so we can go back and change things. I think we should stay with the Rebels." Ezra declared. Kanan looked deep in thought at his apprentice's words.

* * *

We made it back to the Rebel fleet and boarded the command ship. As we were headed for the bridge, Chopper zoomed out of the shuttle, beeping urgently.  
"Oh no..." I said with wide eyes as Chopper beeped.  
"Chopper says that a tracking beacon activated on our shuttle moments ago!" Sabine exclaimed with wide eyes.  
"What does that mean?" Ezra asked with his own eyes widened.  
"It means that the Empire tracked us here." I exclaimed as we ran to the bridge.

"Commander Sato!" Hera called as we reached the bridge.  
"We need to jump, now!" I said to him with my voice raised.  
"Danny, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked, seeming a little confused.  
"Our shuttle was tracked!" Hera exclaimed. Before anyone could reply, one of the main officers spoke up.  
"Commander, we're scanning a ship entering our sector." The officer said. Commander Sato brought up a holographic map of our sector, showing all ships within scanning range.  
"We're tracking one target; no other ships have entered the system." The officer informed.  
"Move Phoenix Squadron to intercept." Commander Sato ordered.

Eight Phoenix fighters moved to intercept the fighter and shot at it. The fighter easily dodged every shot that was directed at it.  
"That guy is one hell of a pilot!" I exclaimed in shock.  
"Indeed." Ahsoka agreed as the fighter took out 2 Phoenix fighters.  
"We've lost Phoenix 1 and 2!" one of the Phoenix fighters called into the com. We all noticed the fighter heading straight towards the ship we were on, on the map.  
"He's heading straight for us!" Ezra exclaimed, pointing at the map. The fighter fired at us, hitting with precision. Half of us almost fell over at the impact.  
"How can one fighter best our entire squadron?" Sato asked no one in particular.  
"Your pilots are outmatched Commander!" Hera exclaimed and ran to the door.  
"What are you doing?" Kanan asked her.  
"Getting involved!" Hera shot back and ran out, probably to the Ghost.  
"Not without me you're not!" Kanan called and ran after her, Sabine and Zeb close behind.  
"Ok if we tag along?" Ahsoka asked Ezra before he left.  
"You kidding? Danny's practically part of the crew already! The more the merrier." Ezra said as we ran after the others. I don't know why, but I felt such a rush of happiness when Ezra said I was practically part of the Ghost crew. They all knew what I was, I explained when I first met them, and they genuinely didn't care; I could sense it.

* * *

We all got onto the Ghost and went to the spots that we wre needed in.  
"Everyone, check in!" Hera ordered into the com.  
"Tail gun, check." Zeb responded.  
"Turret, check." Sabine replied.  
"Nose gun, check." Ezra answered. The rest of us were in the pilot room, Hera at the pilot's seat, obviously, Ahsoka in co-pilot seat, Kanan behind Ahsoka, and me behind Hera.  
"Alright kids, make Mom and Dad proud." Hera said into the com.  
"Here it comes!" Kanan exclaimed, pointing out the window as the mysterious fighter shot at the Command ship.  
"Ghost moving to engage!" Hera informed the Command ship through the com as we seperated from it and took off towards the fighter.  
"I'm on him!" Sabine exclaimed and shot at the fighter, missing as he flew evasively.  
"Who is this guy?" She asked as he landed another hit on the command ship, damaging the hyperdrive, leaving it dead in space.

"The force is strong with this one." Ahsoka said out loud, surprising me.  
"Kanan, Danny, let's find out how strong." She instructed. I nodded in response.  
"How can I help?" Kanan asked.  
"Just remember your training." Ahsoka replied. Kanan nodded and took a deep breath. He placed his right hand on Ahsoka's shoulder and extended his left. Ahsoka and I also outstretched our right arms and closed our eyes.  
"There's something familiar about him... I feel so cold." Ezra said through the com softly, before gasping.  
"I think I know who it is!" Ezra exclaimed through the com.  
"Back on Lothal, I felt something! Kanan and Danny felt it too!" He said as we fell deeper into our trance.  
"The fear, the anger, the hate! It's the Sith Lord Danny faced!" Ezra said in realization through the com. I don't know what, but I felt something. And then I heard a voice.  
 _"The Apprentice lives."_ It said. At that point I heard Ahsoka scream, and everything went black.

* * *

Having woken up, Ahsoka and I were sitting in the pilot's room of the Ghost, Ahsoka in the pilot seat, and me beside her. The Fleet had managed to escape with minimal casualties, but our Command ship was destroyed.  
"Are you gonna tell me about what happened?" I asked her. I still didn't fully understand what happened. Ahsoka shook her head in response.  
"No, I want to be certain about it before we make any kind of conclusion." She replied.  
"Understood Master." I said. At that point, Ezra and Kanan walked in.  
"Ahsoka, Danny, Hera said you wanted to speak with us." Ezra stated. Ahsoka nodded.  
"Please, come in." She said with a slight smile.  
"Are you 2 OK?" Ezra asked.  
"We're fine." I told him.  
"Thank you." Ahsoka said.

"I wanted to ask all 3 of you at once about the Sith you faced." She explained as they sat down.  
"Not much to tell. The Dark Side was practically oozing out of him." I said, shuddering at the memory.  
"You know we faced an Inquisitor before, but this was nothing like that." Kanan said.  
"Yeah, the fear, anger and hate, you felt it." Ezra said, shivering in fear.  
"I haven't sense a presence like that since-" Kanan started, but was cut off by Ahsoka.  
"The Clone Wars." She finished for him, earning a nod from Kanan.  
"Ahsoka, do you know who or what he is?" Ezra asked. Ahsoka was silent for a moment before speaking.  
"No, but I do know he'll be coming, all of them will." She replied, staring into space, literally. I could tell she was hiding something, but I know not to pry.  
"Then we better be ready to fight." Ezra said bravely.  
"We need to find the strength to fight." Kanan corrected him.  
"The greater courage is knowing when not to fight." he added as the door opened, revealing the rest of the Ghost crew.  
"And we'll be beside you, either way." Hera said with a smile. We all smiled at her gratefully, but I noticed Ahsoka had a terrified look on her face when she turned away. Something about this Sith Lord scares her; that much I could see.

* * *

 **3rd Person P.O.V.**

Darth Vader walked into the bridge of the Star Destroyer he was on, greeted by Agent Kallus and the Captain of the ship.  
"With their Command Ship destroyed, the Rebel Fleet has been shattered. You have them on the run." Kallus said to the Sith Lord with a wide smile.  
"Clear the bridge." Vader ordered the Agent, paying no mind to what he said. Kallus and the Captain shared a confused look, but did as they were told. Vader was left alone on the bridge and bowed before the holographic image of the Emperor that appeared.

"Lord Vader, have you dealt with the Rebels in the Lothal system?" Palpatine asked his Apprentice.  
"Yes Master, they are broken." Vader replied simply.  
"And yet I sense in you something more to your Victory." Palpatine stated.  
"I believe the Apprentice of Anakin Skywalker lives, and is in league with these Rebels." Vader elaborated.  
"Are you certain?" Palpatine asked.  
"It was her, and she seems to have taken on her own Apprentice; one who is immensely strong in the Force." Vader confirmed to his Master.  
"Interesting; very interesting." Palpatine said.  
"This is an opportunity we cannot let pass. Skywalker's Apprentice could lead us to other lost Jedi." Palpatine suggested.  
"Including Kenobi?" Vader asked his Master.  
"Perhaps, if he still lives." Palpatine answered.  
"Be patient, my Apprentice. For now, dispatch another Inquisitor to hunt them down. I want this Apprentice you speak of alive; he may be an excellent addition to the Sith Order." Palpatine ordered, eliciting a bow from Vader.  
"As you wish, My Master." Vader replied in obedience as the transmission was cut.

 **A/N: Please review! No reviews = no updates. And I haven't seen very many lately.**


	7. The Lost Commanders

**Danny P.O.V.**

Ahsoka had commed me about 10 minutes ago, telling me to come to the bridge of the new Command ship. I had just left the Memory and was walking towards the bridge when I ran into Sabine.  
"Hey Sabine!" I called out to her. She turned and smiled at me. It was then that I noticed her new hair colour and new paint job on her armour. Her hair was now blue at the top, and faded into turquoise tips.  
"Hey Danny." She said with a wave as I neared her.  
"I see you dyed your hair and painted your armour." I commented as we both headed towards the Bridge.  
"Yeah! The scorch marks weren't coming out, so I decided to paint over them. And the hair, well, I just felt like a change. What do you think?" She asked with a 360 twirl, showing me all of her armour and hair changes.  
"You look beautiful." I told her with a smile. She smiled back at me, grateful for the praise, with a slight blush that I didn't notice at the time.  
"Thank you." She whispered as we walked.  
"You're welcome." I told her as we reached the Bridge. Half the Ghost crew was there, along with Ahsoka. The meeting probably wouldn't start until everyone arrives.

"You know, I was thinking of changing the white streaks in my hair to blue, what do you think?" I asked Sabine as we leaned against a wall next to each other. She gave me a slight, artistic, calculative gaze.  
"I don't think it would look bad, but it wouldn't go well with your eyes. I can dye it for you if you really want to though." She offered. I shook my head.  
"No need; I have shape shifting abilities." I told her. She looked at me with wide eyes.  
"Limited though, I can only change my hair and eye colour." I explained.  
"Show me?" She asked with a bit of wonder in her eyes. I chuckled and closed my eyes. With a deep breath, I focussed and white streaks in my hair faded into black, to match the rest of my hair.  
"Wow." Sabine said in awe as I morphed my hair back to black and white.  
"What you see now is my true appearance. If I'm using a different look and I pass out, my hair and eyes will become this." I told her. Sabine looked at me with her hand on her chin, probably thinking about my shifting abilities.  
"OK, try making the streaks blue , and change your eyes to a dark green." She suggested. I nodded and closed my eyes. I felt the streaks changing into a deep midnight blue, and then focused on my eyes. After the morphing was done, I opened them, showing my new forest green irises to Sabine, who smiled approvingly.  
"Nice." She said with a thumbs up.  
"Thanks for the artistic advice." I said to her, returning the thumbs up.

Sabine and I chatted for a few more minutes before a holographic Commander Sato appeared on the control panel, and then Kanan and Ezra followed.  
"Now that everyone is here, we can begin. With the destruction of our old command ship, our ability to fight the Empire in this Sector has become severely limited." Sato stated, addressing our main issue.  
"So, maybe we don't fight?" Ezra suggested, sounding a bit scared.  
"Uh… Commander Sato, sir." He added quickly with a salute. Sabine and I rolled our eyes at him.  
"Look, when things got bad on Lothal, I would go find a place to hide until things calm down." Ezra explained as found a spot he was comfortable standing in.  
"You are never shy with your opinions, Ezra Bridger." Commander Sato deadpanned, earning chuckles from some of us.  
"Can't deny it would be a good idea to establish a base though." I spoke up.  
"I agree, Mr Eidolon." Sato responded.  
"Problem is none of the potential bases we know of have the tactical advantage we need to protect what's left of our fleet." Hera added grimly.  
"Nor aid the nearby systems suffering from Imperial oppression." Kanan added, sending Hera a look.  
"We can't help others if we can't help ourselves, Kanan." Hera responded, returning Hera's look.  
"If only we had more allies." She said thoughtfully.

"I know someone." Ahsoka spoke up. I noticed she had been rather quiet in this meeting.  
"He might be able to help us." She added as we all turned our attention to her.  
"A great military Commander, with a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim. He could assist us in finding a base, and his experienced leadership could make him a powerful ally." She continued as she walked closer to the terminal.  
"How do we recruit this leader?" Sato asked, turning his attention to Ahsoka.  
"That's the problem, I lost track of him a long time ago, and my transmissions have gone unanswered." She responded as she placed her hand on her chin in thought.  
"How do you propose to find him then?" I asked my Master. She gave me a small smile.  
"Well, there is one option I've not yet attempted." She responded.

* * *

I went to the Bridge of the Ghost, with the rest of its crew while we waited for Ahsoka to bring whatever option she hadn't tried yet in. I sat in the co-pilot seat next to Hera, Ezra behind me, and Sabine behind Hera, while Kanan leaned against the wall. After a few moments, Ahsoka walked in, carrying a droid's head.

"Is that the head of an old Tactical Droid?" Kanan asked her in shock.  
"These droids were great at finding things, calculating. Found my Master and I a few times when we didn't want to be found." Ahsoka said with a slight chuckle. Though, I could sense her pain at the thought of her old Master.  
"How in all the galaxy is that gonna help us find your friend?" Ezra asked, doubting the droid's ability. Can't say I blame him; the droid head does look old. Though, I've learned to trust my Master's word since I've been with her.  
"Well, I heard he was last seen in the Sealos System. You can start there." Ahsoka responded as she walked out.  
"We're not going?" I asked her as I stood up to follow her. She stopped me before I started though.  
"You are. I have something else to attend to." She responded. I wanted to protest, but the following sentences stopped me.  
"The Sith Lord." Kanan said.  
"There are questions, questions that need answering. " Ahsoka replied ominously.  
"And Kanan, you must trust my friend if you find him." She added to the Jedi sternly.  
"If he's everything you say he is, I can't afford not to." Kanan replied, seeming a little confused.  
"Trust him." Ahsoka said sternly again before continuing out.  
"Is there a reason I can't go with you?" I asked her. She stopped and turned her head to face me.  
"There is. All you need to know is that I need to do this… alone." She said before closing the door.  
"Yes Master." I mumbled, sitting down with a frown as Hera prepped the ship for a Hyperspace jump.

* * *

I was sitting at the Dejarik board, playing the game with Sabine while we soared through Hyperspace.  
"And that's Danny 3, Sabine 0." I told her with a smirk as I beat her again. She pouted as her cheeks puffed red and crossed her arms.  
"Wanna go 4 out of 7?" I asked her with a grin. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.  
"No thank you. Once is an accident, twice is a coincidence, three times is skill on your part, and four is humiliation on my part." She muttered, earning a laugh from me.  
"I was taught strategy by Clockwork, the Master of Time, who literally knows everything. Don't feel bad about losing." I told her. She just huffed and rolled her eyes at me.

"So hey, I wanted to ask about your mood when Ahsoka left." Sabine said.  
"What about it?" I asked her as I deactivated the Dejarik board.  
"You seemed pretty moody when she wouldn't let you go with her." She pointed out. I sighed and nodded.  
"Like you, I don't like being kept in the dark. I can handle it, but I don't like it. Also, I don't like being away from her. She's the only person I spoke with until I met you guys, which was only a few weeks ago." I explained. Sabine nodded in understanding.  
"I get that. Don't you think Ahsoka's a bit old for you though?" She asked with a tilted head, completely misunderstanding my reasoning. I facepalmed at her words.  
"That's not what I meant." I mumbled, blushing up a storm of embarrassment.  
"I meant that I don't like it when I don't know what's going to happen to her. I lost everything on my home planet because I wasn't there; I don't want that happening again." I clarified, feeling a tug at my heart at the memory of my loved ones. Sabine looked at me with sympathy as I noticed we dropped out of Hyperspace.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." She whispered.  
"Don't be, I've moved on. It still hurts, but I'm OK." I assured her with a smile. She returned the smile and nodded.

Kanan walked over to us.  
"Come on you 2, we're taking the Phantom. Hera and Chopper are gonna stay here to finish the repairs." He said as we headed to the Phantom.  
"Weren't the repairs done at the fleet?" I asked as Zeb and Ezra walked into the Phantom.  
"Chopper said he 'finished the important repairs.' Stupid droid." Ezra muttered the last part.  
"How did he define important?" I wondered out loud as Kanan flew the Phantom into the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

"Well, let's fire this thing up." Sabine said as she plugged the droid head into the Phantom's main computer. A small static sound could be heard coming from the head.  
"I think its scanning for a signal of some kind." Sabine mused.  
"Good luck, you could really get lost out here." Ezra added, looking into the distance of the desert-like planet.  
"Maybe that was the idea. Maybe this Commander we're looking for doesn't want to be found?" Zeb asked.  
"Doesn't matter. If that droid can find Ahsoka when she doesn't want to be found, it can find anyone." I assured them. Before anyone could respond, the droid head let out a beep and started saying a set of digits over and over.  
"7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567… 7567…" It reapeated indefinitely.

"It's homing in on something!" Sabine said in realisation.  
"What do those digits mean though?" I asked. Nobody responded, probably not knowing.  
"Hey, over there! Up ahead!" Zeb exclaimed pointing into the distance. We saw an old tank, which walked on 6 legs, and had multiple features and paintings added to it. It seemed to be really old.  
"Whoa." Ezra muttered.  
"Now that is a work of art." Sabine said in approval as she admired the tank.  
"I must agree." I said as we landed in front of it, prompting it to stop.  
"It looks like an old Republic Tank. Used during the Clone Wars." Kanan mumbled the last part, softly enough that only I picked it up, even through my helmet.

"Ezra, be on guard." I heard Kanan tell Ezra as we exited the Phantom and approached the tank. A door on the tank opened, and three old men emerged. One was bald and had a long beard, one was also bald with no beard, and the last one was blind in his right eye. I noticed they each held a blaster rifle, old ones too.  
"It just a bunch of old geezers!" Zeb exclaimed in confusion.  
"Well armed old geezers." Sabine said through her helmet.

"What do you want?" The apparent leader asked us, leaning over the railings.  
"We're looking for someone." Kanan responded.  
"Well that's too bad, there's nobody here." The old man responded.  
"Hey, does the number 7567 mean anything too you?" Ezra asked them, eliciting a gasp from the leader.  
"What did you just say?" He asked, gripping the railings tightly.  
"Uh, I said 7567." Ezra responded. The leader eyes widened.  
"I haven't heard those digits in…" I heard him mumble.  
"That's my birth number!" He told us.  
"Birth number?" I asked Ezra, who shrugged.  
"They're clones!" Kanan exclaimed in realisation and ignited his lightsaber.  
"Jedi! They've come for revenge!" The half-blind man said before shooting at us. I quickly ignited my purple lightsaber and deflected any shots coming my way, Kanan did the same.

"Drop the blaster old man!" Zeb growled, aiming his bo-rifle at the 'clones,' Sabine following suit.  
"Don't try it Boy-o, I'll gun you down!" The third clone said with a deranged grin.  
"Stand down soldiers, that's an order!" The leader clone exclaimed, pushing his friends' blasters aside.  
"You 2 guys." I said, stepping in front of my friends.  
"Ahsoka said to trust them." I added when Kanan didn't deactivate his lightsaber. He scoffed, but put his sabre away nonetheless.  
"Sorry about the uh… weapons malfunction. My friend here is just a bit defensive." The leader said as her rubbed the back his head.  
"We haven't seen a Jedi in uh… well, it's been a while." He added with a sad sigh.  
"Don't worry about it!" I called to him as I deactivated my lightsaber and faced him.  
"My name is Daniel Eidolon, this is Ezra, Kanan, Sabine, and Zeb." I introduced us, pointing to the respective crew members.  
"Nice to meet you uh… I don't think you want to be called 7567." I said to him, earning a chuckle from him.  
"My name's Rex, Captain, 501st Clone Battalion. Meet Commanders Gregor and Wolffe." He introduced them, pointing respectively as the bald guy and half blind guy.  
"We were sent here by Master, Ahsoka Tano." I informed him. He widened his eyes at me.  
"Ahsoka Tano. I fought by her side from the Battle of Christophsis to the Siege of Mandalore. A friend of hers is a friend of mine, especially her apprentice." Rex said with a smile, which I returned gratefully, though it was hidden by my helmet.

* * *

The clones led us into the tank, where we could talk outside of the sun. As we entered the main room, Ezra noticed their helmets and his eyes sparked with wonder.  
"Whoa." He said as he picked up one of the helmets.  
"Careful with those, Son." Rex said in a mix of amusement and sternness as he sat down.  
"So, how is Commander Tano?" Rex asked with a sigh.  
"Well, she needs help, we all do." I told him as I took off my helmet, following Sabine's lead.  
"We're trying to fight the Empire, but we're outnumbered, outmatched, and taking a beating." Ezra said to Rex desperately.  
"We could use your help." I added. Rex sighed and shook his head.  
"I'm not sure I'm much help to anyone these days. Didn't you hear? The Emperor said the Clone Army out served its purpose, and retired us." Rex said with sarcastic respect for the Emperor.  
"Now we spend our days telling stories and slinging for Joopas." He said as he leaned back on his chair with his head on his arms.  
"This was a waste of time. You heard the Clone, he's not interested." Kanan said after a scoff and turned for the door.

"Hold it Kanan." I said, making him growl under his breath and stop in his tracks.  
"You don't like the Empire, do you?" I asked Rex.  
"Well, the Empire certainly isn't the Republic, but you can't do anything about that." Rex responded.  
"You could fight." Ezra told him with determination.  
"Sorry Son, my days as a soldier are over." Rex said with a sad sigh.  
"Well there is another way you can help us." I told him.  
"We need a base, and Ahsoka told us you had a vast knowledge of the Outer Rim." I explained. He looked at me and sat up straight, his hands in his lap.  
"Well, my memory isn't what it used to be, but there are a few spots I never bothered to report to the Empire." Rex said as he stood up.  
"Why don't you all wait outside and I'll put together a list of co-ordinates." Rex offered.  
"That would be much appreciated. Thank you Captain." I told him with a salute, which he returned as the rest of us left the room.

* * *

We were standing outside the door, waiting for Rex to finish the list, when Gregor emerged.  
"You know, I was thinking, since we're helping you, there's something you can do to help us?" he asked us.  
"No thanks." Kanan said simply.  
"What do you need?" Ezra asked him, completely ignoring Kanan's words.  
"Out there, deep below ground, roam the Joopa; elusive big game. When we're lucky enough to sling one in, it'll feed us for the whole year." He explained as he leaned against the railings.  
"What do you need us to do?" Sabine asked. Gregor chuckled and pointed to Zeb.  
"Lend us him." he said.  
"What?" Zeb asked, completely oblivious to the converstation that just took place.

* * *

While Gregor prepped Zeb for the slinging, I sat on the railings, looking into the distance.  
"Something eating at you Son?" Rex asked as he approached leaned on the railings next to me.  
"Yeah. This whole clone thing has just got me thinking is all." I told him.  
"About?" He asked with raised eyebrows. I sighed.  
"My clone." I answered.  
"You've been cloned?" He asked me with wide eyes. I nodded in response.  
"A madman wanted me as his son, and when I continuously refused, he took desperate measures." I started.  
"He stole some of my DNA and made so many clones. Only 4 of them were stable enough to leave the pods." I explained.  
"What happened next?" Rex asked.  
"These 4 clones were stable enough to leave their pods, but not completely stable. 3 of them died, but the last, she escaped and I managed to save and stabilise her." I explained, earning a very confused look from Rex.

"She?" He asked.  
"She was different from the others. The reason she survived longer than the others is because she had the DNA of 2 people in her genetic make-up. Mine was the dominant gene, but the other, the DNA of my lover, had a strong enough presence to make her a girl. She's not completely a clone, she's my daughter." I elaborated. Rex looked at me with wide eyes.  
"A Father at your age, wow." He said with surprise in his voice. I nodded in agreement.  
"Is she with her mother?" he asked. I felt another tug at my heart at the mention of Sam and shook my head.  
"No. Her mother died a few years ago. She's in a coma, with her grandfather." I told him as I wiped my tears away. Rex looked at me with so much sympathy.  
"I'm sorry kid. You've been through so much at such a young age, that can't have been easy." He said as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
"It wasn't." I muttered.  
"Come, maybe some Joopa slinging will cheer you up." He said with a smile. I smiled back and nodded, following him as he led me to the front of the tank.

* * *

"Alright, full stop!" Rex ordered Wolffe as we heard a minor tremor in the distance. Zeb was walking on the planet's surface, a thick rope made of energy attaching him to the cannon on the tank, which looked suspiciously like a fishing rod. Wolffe pulled the tank to a stop as instructed.  
"Alright, just a little further!" Gregor called out to Zeb as I walked over to him and Ezra.  
"You know, we really appreciate this. I think we'll do quite well with your friend here." Gregor said to Ezra and I as he turned to face us.  
"Yeah well, Zeb packs quite a punch." Ezra assured him.  
"Oh hehehe, I'm sure, but really, Joopas supposedly love Lasats." Gregor said with another of his deranged smiles.  
"They love them? What do you mean?" Sabine asked.  
"They say they loved the smell, the taste, maybe texture." Gregor answered as he rubbed his head.  
"Wait, Zeb's not the hunter!" I said in realisation.  
"He's the bait!" Ezra added with wide eyes.  
"Well, it's really all the same." Gregor said with a mad chuckle.  
"No it's not!" Kanan hissed from next to the Kanan. We all ran to the railings and tried to warn Zeb to get back on the tank, but we were too late; a purple tongue emerged from the ground and wrapped around Zeb, pulling him underground.  
"Zeb!" We all yelled in fear for our friend.

"This could be him! The Big Bongo!" Gregor yelled in excitement with a laugh that belongs in mental hospital as the Joopa pulled on the energy rope.  
"Hey, I bet you a thing or two about mechanics!" Rex called out to Sabine.  
"Yeah, good bet." Sabine said with a grin as she ran to the cannon.  
"Danny, come with me!" She called out to me. I nodded and followed her to the cannon. We quickly made it to the cannon.  
"Keep an eye on this regulator. The line can overheat and shut down. No line, no Joopa, no Zeb." Rex told us.  
"Got it." Sabine and I responded in unison as Gregor gave Ezra and Kanan electro pulse staves to shock the line with and draw the Joopa out.

"Hit it, now!" Rex ordered Ezra and Kanan as the Joopa circled the tank, taking the line with it. Ezra and Kanan pressed the electronic ends of their staves against the energy line, sending a jolt of purple energy down the line.  
"That's it! He didn't like that!" Gregor exclaimed with another mental laugh.  
 _"This guys more of a Fruitloop than Vlad!"_ I thought as Sabine and I kept the regulator running smoothly.  
"Hit him again!" Rex ordered. Kanan and Ezra tried to reach, but couldn't.  
"We can't reach!" Ezra called out.  
"I got this!" I said and stood up and ran as close to the line as I could, which wasn't close.  
"Danny, what are you doing?" Ezra asked as I held my hand up.  
"Saving Zeb!" I answered and shot a bolt of green lightning at the energy line. A loud roar could be heard from underground.  
"He really didn't like that!" Gregor yelled with another insane laugh.

"We're losing the regulator!" Sabine yelled as she climbed onto the cannon.  
"Full stop Wolffe! This is where we finish the battle!" Rex ordered. Wolffe stopped the tank, but it was still being dragged by the Joopa.  
"Kid, whatever you did, do it again, stronger!" Rex ordered me. I nodded and shot another bolt of green lightning at the energy line, this time with both hands. As the bolt travelled down the line, a massive, ugly, white, worm like creature emerged from the ground, and let out a loud roar at us.  
"It's Big Bongo!" Gregor exclaimed with more insanity. The Joopa let out another roar, its mouth wide open. Rex took the opportunity and shot it in its mouth. The Joopa let out a pained roar and fell to the ground, dead. We all quickly ran over to railings, and looked at the Joopa with worried eyes. We saw Zeb crawling out of the creature's mouth.  
"Ugh, what a smell!" He exclaimed as he fell out of the mouth and to the ground.  
"Nice catch old timers." Sabine commented, earning a salute from Rex.  
"And Danny, nice lightning trick." She said, smiling at me. I blushed in embarrassment and wiped some of my hair out my eyes.  
"Thanks." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck.  
"I'm definitely feeling inspired." She told me with slight grin. I wasn't sure if I liked said grin or not.

"Yeah! Way to go!" Gregor yelled as he ran over to Zeb.  
"That was impressive." I heard him say as he helped Zeb up as I approached them.  
"Impressive? You almost got him eaten!" Kanan yelled.  
"Yeah! I was in that thing's mouth!" Zeb yelled as he pushed Gregor away.  
"But look! You brought in our biggest catch ever!" Gregor told him as he turned Zeb's attention to the creature.  
"I-I did? You know what Kanan? It wasn't so bad!" Zeb called out, making me roll my eyes.  
"I knew I had the beast from the beginning!" Zeb added, sounding confident very with himself. I rolled my eyes again, it's clear he's only saying that because he actually survived.  
"You are a mystery, you know that kid?" Rex asked me as I climbed back onto the tank.  
"It wasn't that big a deal; all of my kind can do that." I told him with a shrug.  
"Your kind?" He asked.  
"I'm not completely human." I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes, but then nodded in understanding.

"We held up our end of the deal." Kanan said as he walked up to Rex and I.  
"Now it's time to get us those co-ordinates so we can go." He said with crossed arms.  
"I'll get them. But you might consider staying for dinner." Rex said, pointing to the Joopa.  
"You know Kanan, it tried to eat me, it's only fair I get to see how it tastes." Zeb said with a smile and his hands on his waste.  
"Can't argue with that logic." I said with chuckle.  
"Right Kanan?" Ezra added, facing his Master.

* * *

"I've assembled a list of a few potential bases and clearance codes, along with a few protocols the Imperials still use." Rex said as he came out of the main room and faced Ezra, Sabine and I. Kanan was on top of the tank, sulking as he leaned over the railings, staring into the distance.  
"Should be of some use." Rex continued.  
"Thanks Rex." Ezra said with a smile.  
"They're on our main computer. You're gonna need-" Rex was cut off by Sabine.  
"Data tapes? I got this." She said and walked into the main room. Ezra and I turned and faced the sunset again.

"You 2 were brave today. You jumped right in to save your friend." He said as he joined us in leaning against the railings.  
"A great Jedi once told me that the best leaders lead by example. The 2 of you do that very well." Rex said with a smile towards us.  
"Thanks. I've learnt from a great Jedi too; Kanan." Ezra said, sending his Master a smile.  
"I learnt from a great warrior as well. She and I aren't Jedi, but she's equally great." I said, referring to Ahsoka.  
"Ahsoka is a great warrior." Rex agreed with a gentle smile.

"Won't you reconsider joining us?" Ezra asked him.  
"You know, I've out served my purpose with that kind of fighting I'm afraid, after the war I questioned the point of the whole thing, all those men died and for what?" Rex asked. I'm guessing he was remembering all the battles he fought in, and all the clones that died; his brothers.  
"I guess for what they thought was right." Ezra responded.  
"Words of a Jedi." I told him, earning a grateful smile from the kid.

Wolffe approached us, seeming like he was about to talk, but Sabine barged out of the main room, a datapad in hand.  
"The Clones gave us up; they warned the Empire we're here." She hissed, facing Rex.  
"What? You're mistaken! We would never do that!" Rex assured her.  
"I found the binary transmission to The Empire, and there are messages Ahsoka sent to Rex and he never answered her." Sabine said as she waved the datapad around.  
"What? I never received any messages!" he said as he took the datapad and read through the thing.  
"I knew it, they can't be trusted!" Kanan growled angrily as he approached.  
"Kanan, wait!" Ezra stopped his Master.  
"Things aren't always as they seem." I told him as he stopped. He glared at me, but stayed his desire to attack.  
"Is this true?" Ezra asked Rex. Rex looked like he was thinking for a moment brfore turning to Wolffe, who was facing away from us.  
"Wolffe, what did you do?" He asked his fellow clone, his voice laced with authority.  
"I, I contacted the Empire." Wolffe admitted.  
"If they found out we were helping Jedi, they'd wipe us out!" He defended himself.  
"Danny, go warn Hera, tell her to scan for incoming ships." Kanan told me. I nodded in response and ran for the Phantom.

I made it to the Phantom, but what I found shocked me. There was an Imperial probe, ripping wires out of the Phantom's main panel, and messing with functions.  
"Hey! Get away from there!" I hissed at the droid. It turned to face me and immediately started shooting at me.  
"I need some back-up here!" I called as I drew my blaster. I shot at the probe, but it dodged and flew off of the tank, trying to get away.  
"Danny! What happened?" Kanan asked as he ran over to me.  
"Imperial probe!" I told him. He looked at me with wide eyes before we both ran after it. We jumped and landed on the ground. We saw the probe speeding off into the distance, and shot after it. It proved to be quite evasive though.  
"I need to get closer." I said to myself. I started to run faster before I jumped off of my feet, and started flying after the probe.  
"Whoa!" I heard multiple voices exclaim from far behind me. I quickly caught up to the droid and fried him with my ghost lightning. I stopped and hovered above it, to make sure it's not functioning anymore. Before flying back, I drew my amethyst lightsaber and gave it a stab through the head, just to be safe.

"Everyone OK?" I asked as I landed. Everyone was just looking at me with wide eyes.  
"What?" I asked them.  
"Danny, that was amazing!" Ezra exclaimed, startling me.  
"I just flew after the thing and zapped it no big deal." I said with a shrug.  
"Exactly, you flew." Sabine said, putting emphasis on the word 'flew.'  
"Another thing my kind can do." I told her. Everyone just had their jaws dropping to the ground.  
"I can only fly freely for about 20 minutes before I tire out. I can hover indefinitely though." I added.  
"You're telling me there's an entire planet with people like you inhabiting it? Do you have any idea what the Empire would do if they found it?" Rex asked me. I shook my head.  
"There isn't a planet. I'm one of only 2 of my kind left." I informed him. He looked at me with wide eyes.  
"What?" Zeb asked, sounding like he understood.  
"There used to be 3, but the 3rd was evil, and a danger to so many. I killed him." I said, remembering the day I killed Vlad; he tried to melt Dani to make better clones with remains.  
"That's rough." Sabine whispered with sympathy. I just shrugged.  
"Not really, I got over it. Why don't we go investigate the probe?" I suggested, desperately trying to change the subject. They all shook off their surprise and agreed.

* * *

"How long has this thing been watching us?" Ezra asked his Master as we approached the destroyed probe. It was dark by the time we arrived at the droid.  
"Long enough. How's the Phantom?" Kanan asked Sabine as she joined us.  
"Engine took a direct hit. We're not going anywhere until I can fix it." She responded.  
"I'll help; should speed things up a bit." I told her. She nodded in response.  
"So, we're stranded?" Zeb asked, clearly not liking this.  
"Yep." I told him with crossed arms as I stared at the probe.  
"And the Empire is on its way." Rex added.

 **To be continued...**


	8. Relics of the Old Republic

**Danny P.O.V.**

Sabine and I were working on fixing the Phantom; it took quite a bit of damage from the probe.  
"The probe hit us pretty badly. Even with Danny and I working together, repairs are gonna take a while." Sabine informed Kanan through the com.  
"We don't have much time. There's no telling when the Empire will get here." Kanan responded.  
"Well, the Empire isn't our only problem. There's a storm headed for us from behind." I told him through the com, looking at the storm through the scope of my helmet.  
"We have got to get out of here." Sabine added in agreement.  
"If the Empire gets here before we take off, the storm will be the least of our worries." Kanan said before cutting the connection.

"We should probably work faster." I told Sabine.  
"Yeah. I don't want to face the storm and TIE fighters." She agreed as she continued with the engine while I worked on the main panel. As if on cue, a TIE fighter could be heard in the distance.  
"Uh oh." We said in unison before running to the main room. We ran in, just as the TIE shot the tank.  
"They found us!" Sabine said as we barged in.  
"Guess that search pattern paid off." Ezra quipped.  
"Battle stations!" Rex ordered his brothers. Gregor brought a crate over and opened it, revealing a few blaster rifles. Zeb, Sabine, and Rex each grabbed one and we all ran outside to defend the Phantom.

"Hurry! He's coming in for another attack!" Sabine exclaimed as we ran. Kanan, Ezra and I ignited our lightsabers to deflect any blasts coming. Ezra was about to go on the offensive, but Kanan stopped him.  
"Ezra protect the Phantom!" Kanan ordered his apprentice.  
"But what about the walker?" Ezra protested.  
"It can take a hit! I think." Kanan responded as Ezra came back to the Phantom.  
"You think? That's reassuring." I said to Kanan sarcastically as I took a spot on top of the Phantom while Zeb shot at the TIE with a Gatling blaster.  
"Zeb, shorten your leads! You're wasting ammo!" Rex advised the Lasat as he approached with a bazooka.  
"You're welcome to help!" Zeb shot back.  
"Why spoil the fun? We haven't been shot at in years!" Gregor exclaimed excitedly.  
"Yeah? Well it happens to us often enough." I told him as I deflected a blast from the TIE.  
"Everyday in fact." Sabine added as she shot at the TIE with a rifle.

"Why doesn't someone man the big gun?" Ezra asked Rex.  
"It's no use in this situation I'm afraid." Rex responded with a sigh.  
"Oh, kinda like you guys." Kanan shot at the clone as he joined me on top of the Phantom.  
"Says the guy who wasn't able to help his Master." I hissed at Kanan. I was really getting tired of his anger towards the clones. Rex and his brothers did nothing to Kanan, yet he hated them nonetheless; it reminded me of Jack and Maddie. Kanan looked at me with wide and angry eyes for my comment.  
"That's right; I went there! Now drop your anger and focus on the TIE before I drop you off of this tank!" I ordered him. I can't deny feeling a bit bad about what I said, but sometimes things need to be said. He growled at me before deflecting a blast from the TIE.

"You want the shot?" I heard Rex asked Gregor as I jumped off the TIE and he tossed the bazooka to Gregor.  
"Love to." Gregor said with a Cheshire grin. He ran over to the front of the tank and aimed. After a few seconds, he fired. The missile flew towards the TIE and crashed into it, exploding as it did so.  
"Gregor, you still got it." Rex said to his brother with a grin.  
"Yeah, nice shot man." I added.  
"It's in my blood." Gregor responded, puffing out his chest proudly.  
"You know, we'd make a pretty good team if we fought together." Ezra pointed out, probably try to persuade Rex to join the rebellion.  
"Yeah, tried that once, it didn't work out." Kanan spoke up before Rex could reply. I shot a glare in his direction, though he didn't react.  
"Sabine, Danny, we need the Phantom to fly. If that storm get's any closer, we'll be grounded." He added.  
"On it." Sabine responded and ran to the Phantom. I sent Kanan a look that said 'we **will** talk later' and followed Sabine.

* * *

"Done with the panel." I told Sabine as I finished.  
"Good. I'm almost done here." She responded. I nodded in response and left the Phantom, finding Ezra sitting at the big gun, Rex showing him to work it. I turned and saw Kanan, facing the storm with a pair of binoculars.  
"Kanan." I said, grabbing his attention as I pulled my helmet off.  
"That was low, Danny. Very low." He said as he turned to face me with an emotionless expression.  
"I am aware, and I feel bad for it, but you're taking your hatred for the clones too far." I responded, narrowing my eyes at him.  
"I have good reason." He shot back, glaring at me.  
"No you don't. Rex and his men never did anything." I shot back.  
"What's it to you anyway?" He hissed. I sighed.  
"You're discriminating against them for being what they are. I have been a victim of that discrimination." I told him, sending him a glare. His eyes widened.  
"My own parents shot me simply for being what I am. Had I not stopped you, you would have done the same to the clones." I said as my glare softened. He thought my words over.  
"I understand Danny, but-" I cut him off.  
"But nothing. They removed their control chips and have done nothing wrong. How would your master react if she was alive today and found a few clones that chose to not betray their Jedi?" I asked him. His eyes widened again.  
"Think about that Kanan. Would she have reacted the same way you did? Or would she have been happy to see a fellow war veteran who proved to be loyal to her and the Jedi?" I asked him. He stood there, allowing my words to sink in.

Before our conversation could continue, I heard a strange sound in the distance, like massive footsteps.  
"Anybody else hear that?" I asked everyone.  
"I hear it." Zeb spoke up.  
"Enemy contact, point 24." Wolffe informed, pointing into the distance. Sabine and I used the scopes on our helmets to check the direction.  
"Walkers." I said.  
"Big ones too." Sabine added.  
"How many legs have they got?" Wolffe asked.  
"Looks like 4." Gregor answered as looked through a pair of binoculars.  
"4? How are they not falling over?" Wolffe asked in shock as Rex took the binoculars from Gregor.  
"The size helps." I answered.  
"Huh. Reinforced armour plating, heavy cannons, and anti-personnel blasters." Rex analysed the walkers.  
"I'm glad your impressed, but their headed straight for us!" I exclaimed to Rex.

"Wolffe, set vector 290." Rex ordered his brother, getting a salute in response.  
"Wait, you're just gonna turn and run? Just like that?" Kanan protested.  
"Well, if you've got a better idea Sir, now's the time." Rex said as he got into the seat on the main gun.  
"I thought clones loved to fight?" Kanan asked. I was pleasantly surprised to not hear any of his anger in that comment.  
"I do love a battle, but on my terms." Rex responded.  
"Gregor, drop the Joopa, we gotta get moving!" He ordered his brother over the com. I could feel Gregor's disappointment as the Joopa fell off of the side of the tank.  
"Wolffe, turn 180." Rex ordered.  
"Copy that." Wolffe responded and turned the tank.

"Kanan, I'm not sure how far we'll get, but I think she'll fly." Sabine informed Kanan as she wiped some sweat from her forehead.  
"Good enough for me. Zeb, we're going." Kanan said the last part into the com.  
"Too late, the walkers are already on top of us." Rex warned Kanan.  
"He's right." I added.  
"How will going into that storm be any better?" Kanan asked Rex.  
"Well, the storm will scramble the scanners. We'll all be blind." Sabine told him.  
"That means the Empire too." I added again.  
"But a Jedi won't." Rex told Kanan. Kanan thought things over for a minute before speaking up.  
"Alright, everybody inside!" Kanan ordered all of us as he headed towards the tank's main room.  
"Sir yes sir." Rex said as we followed and the tank entered the storm.

* * *

"We're not gonna be able to hide in this storm forever." Ezra warned.  
"Those things are practically impervious to blasters, but they have a weak spot: the neck." Sabine explained.  
"One well placed shot from the main gun should destroy it." Gregor mused.  
"That's all we might get, one shot." Rex added.  
"Better make it count." I advised.  
"I don't know how we're supposed to shoot something we can't see!" Zeb said.  
"I don't even know where the enemy is!" He added.  
"You don't have to see something to shoot it." I told him.  
"Danny's right. If you're willing to trust me, I can get us that shot." Kanan told Rex.  
"I always trust my General." He responded, giving Kanan a salute. Kanan nodded and closed his eyes, stretching his arm out.

I started to feel the energy of the force resonating with Kanan, like it was coming off of him in small waves. I heard a strange sound, like the air was whistling.  
"Prepare to stop, now." Kanan instructed. The tank came to a stop, and we all watched Kanan in silence. The only sound heard was the sand scraping against the tank outside, and the enemy's footsteps getting closer.  
"Commander Wolffe, circle left, double time." Kanan spoke up again. I wondered what his plan was as the tank turned to the left.  
"Full stop." Kanan ordered after a few seconds.  
"If what I'm sensing is right, we're surrounded." Kanan told us as he opened his eyes.  
"What?" Ezra asked in a raised voice.  
"Wait a minute, Kanan you're a genius!" I said as I realised his plan.  
"You put us right in the middle of them, to get us a shot!" Rex exclaimed in realisation as he also picked up Kanan's plan.  
"It's crazy, but it's probably our best chance." He added with determination.

"Once we fire, we'll reveal our location, if we miss, it's all over." Sabine said grimly.  
"We're going to have to be quick." I mused out loud.  
"I'll take the shot." Gregor said as he got up.  
"No, Ezra should take the shot." Kanan spoke up.  
"Uh, why don't you do it? Or Danny?" Ezra asked, unsure of himself.  
"Kanan's right. We need one Jedi manning the cannon up there, and another leading us through the storm." Rex told Ezra  
"OK, but why not Danny then? He is stronger than me in the Force." Ezra reasoned. I could sense his reluctance and lack of confidence.  
"I may be stronger, but I'm still adapting to the Force." I told him.  
"I lost most of my powers when I joined Ahsoka. You will have a better chance at hitting the target than I will." I explained as I placed a hand on his shoulder.  
"You can do this Ezra." I assured him. He sighed and nodded.  
"Sabine, go with him." I told her. She nodded with a smile and put her helmet on as she and Ezra headed outside.  
"Hey kid." Rex called to Ezra. He turned around and caught the helmet that Rex had tossed towards him.  
"You're gonna need that. And hang on tight." Rex told the kid with a smile. Ezra returned the smile and put the helmet on.

"Ready." Exra commed us as he and Sabine made it to the cannon, Kanan reached out with his senses again and tried to find the walkers.  
"Ezra, there's a walker, somewhere around point 5." Kanan informed his padawan.  
"Around point 5? Perfect. The targeting scope is useless, I can't see!" he told us through the com.  
"It doesn't matter, you're not going to see it with your eyes." Kanan responded.  
"The walker is there, trust yourself." He advised.  
"Trust the Force." I added. We all heard Ezra take a deep breath. I could hear the wind whistling again as Ezra focussed on the Force, and a moment later, I heard the cannon go off and hit something.  
"Got him!" Ezra said triumphantly through the com.  
"Wolffe! There's your opening!" Ezra exclaimed to the clone, who drove the tank in the direction that was open. The other walkers could be heard shooting at us.

As the tank left the sandstorm, we all headed towards the Phantom, where Sabine and Ezra were waiting for us.  
"Great shot Kid." Rex praised Ezra, who smiled gratefully.  
"Now get yourselves out of here!" he ordered.  
"What? We can't leave now!" Ezra protested.  
"We have to get the information they gave us back to the rebellion!" Kanan told him.  
"I don't like it either Ezra, but we can't force them." I added as the rest of us went into the Phantom.  
"The other part of that mission is to bring Rex back with us!" Ezra reasoned.  
"Like I said, we can't force him." I said.  
"We can't abandon him either!" Ezra shot back.  
"You're not abandoning us, we're covering your escape, now move!" Rex ordered him. Ezra sighed in defeat and gave Rex his helmet.  
"We're soldiers Ezra, this is what we were born to do!" Rex assured him as he manned th big gun.  
"And Danny, tell Commander Tano I said hello!" He said to me with a 2 fingered salute, which I returned as the Phantom's door closed.

As we flew off, I felt really sad. I really liked Rex; he was a great guy, and a great soldier. I wasn't looking forward to telling Ahsoka he stayed and seeing the look of disappointment on her face.  
"Kanan, you know better than anyone, they won't give up. This fight is gonna be their last." Ezra spoke up forlornly.  
"Like I said, I don't like it either Kid." I said to him as Kanan briefed Hera on the situation through the com.  
"It's too bad about Rex, but at least you got the intel." Hera said as Kanan finished the briefing.  
"I'll rendezvous with you shortly." She said.  
"Copy that." Kanan responded as he cut the transmission.  
"What am I going to tell Ahsoka?" I asked out loud.  
"Rex was her friend, even thought he was a clone." Ezra added. Kanan could be heard groaning after a moment.  
"I hate it when those 2 are right." He mumbled, though I think only I heard it.  
"I've got my problems with clones, but as Danny told me, they're not the ones who betrayed the Jedi, and I don't want those men to die." Kanan said as he stood up. I smiled at his words, and everyone smiled at me for what Kanan said.

We turned the Phantom around and shot at the walker that was practically climbing over Rex's tank. As we shot past it, we curved up so that the door of the Phantom was facing the other walker. Kanan, Ezra, and I jumped out of the Phantom and landed on the walker, igniting our lightsabers. We jammed out lightsabers into the hatch and circled it, cutting it open. While they pulled the hatch off, I jumped in and deactivated my lightsabers.

"What was that?" One of the pilots asked the other.  
"It was me." I said as I got in between them. I grabbed their heads and smashed their helmets together, knocking them out.  
"I can see why Zeb likes doing that; its fun." I joked with a grin as I took one of the seats.  
"Danny, focus." Kanan ordered as he took the other seat.  
"Sir yes sir." I muttered as I took control of the walker's cannons and shot at the other walker.  
"Where do you think their air support is?" I asked Kanan as he steered the walker forward.  
"I don't know, but let's just focus on this for now." He responded. In nodded in response and kept shooting.  
"Look! They got their power back!" Ezra said as we saw the clones' tank power up again and shoot the walker's neck. The walker toppled over, and a speeder with Agent Kallus and another trooper emerged, speeding away with another trooper on hi tail, running with arms waving in the air. I shot at the speeder, just for the fun of it, and burst out laughing when the speeder toppled into a forward flip. Kanan just rolled his eyes at me.

We exited the walker, and saw the clones standing in front of their ruined tank. They all gave Kanan a salute, to which he responded with a single nod as we heard the Ghost approach from behind.

* * *

We all headed towards the command center to meet with Commander Sato and Ahsoka, to report our findings. As we approached the door, we saw Ahsoka, waiting for us. We smiled at her and made room for another to walk through. Rex walked towards Ahsoka with a big smile on his face.  
"Commander." He greeted as she closed the gap between them.  
"You got old." Rex remarcked as she stopped in front of him.  
"Had to happen some time Rex." She responded with slight chuckle before she embraced him.  
"I'm glad you're still alive." Rex said as he returned the hug.  
"You too." Ahsoka responded as they parted.  
"I wouldn't be, if it weren't for your apprentice and the Ghost crew." Rex told her, gesturing to all of us.  
"Thank you for trusting my friend." Ahsoka said to Kanan.  
"It wasn't easy. It still isn't." Kanan replied honestly. Clearly he still held what happened with the clones close, but this was definitely an improvement.  
"Nothing worth doing is ever easy." Ahsoka told him with a smile.


	9. Always Two There Are

**A/N: It's come to my attention that a lot of you prefer 3** **rd** **person over 1** **st** **, so I'll be writing like this for the rest of this story.**

With Ahsoka out researching the Sith Lord, Danny's been staying with the Ghost crew, performing missions and such with them. He got along well with them; Ezra had become like a kid brother, Hera was kinda like an over bearing mother, Kanan become like a controlling older brother, Zeb was good friend and rival, and Sabine was easily his best friend of the group. They talked about technology, weapons, Sabine's art, Danny's powers, and even spared every now and then when they were on Garel. Sabine even allowed him to bunk with her in her room while he was on the Ghost and Ahsoka was away with the Memory. Danny knew Sabine liked her privacy, so he made a point to only go in there at night to sleep. Plus, he only needed about 6 hours of sleep a week, so Sabine was willing to tolerate that small amount of time having someone else in her room.

"Hey Danny, hand me your helmet." Sabine said to the Halfling as he walked into the living area of the Ghost. Danny rolled a chair close to where Sabine was, sat down, and did as she asked.  
"What do you need it for?" He asked her as he leaned back in the chair.  
"Remember when I said I was feeling inspired?" She asked pulling out a paint spray.  
"Ah, I see. Go ahead." He said with a shrug. Sabine smiled brightly and got to work. About 20 minutes later, Sabine gave the helmet back, and Danny inspected it. The previously all black helmet now had neon green electricity patterns decorating the entire surface.  
"Nice." Danny said with a grin to Sabine.  
"Thanks Sabine, I love it." he said with a bright smile, which Sabine returned. At that point, Kanan and Ezra walked in, having finished their training for the day.

"Let's end today's lesson by levitating Chopper." Kanan said, gesturing to the Astrometric droid.  
"If I do, can I drop him?" Ezra asked with a wide smile. Kanan sent a glance towards Chopper, before shrugging.  
"Sure." He said non-chalantly, earning a few angry beeps from Chopper.  
"I actually think he would Chop." Danny told the droid. Sabine and Danny shared a look. Both of them were thinking the same thing. They grinned at each other and Sabine leaned over to Chopper.  
"Lock it down." She whispered to the droid, who beeped in affirmation and locked his legs to the ground magnetically.

Ezra reached out with his hand and set his senses on Chopper.  
"Come Ezra, focus." Kanan advised his padawan.  
"Use the Force, look through the Force. Lift Chopper up, picture it in your mind." He instructed as Chopper started to vibrate on the ground. Sabine and Danny were struggling not to laugh. After a few more seconds of trying, Ezra gave up.  
"I can't. I can't do it." he said in defeat as he dropped his arm to his side.  
"Hey Kid, while you're looking through the Force, don't forget to look with your eyes too. The droid's got his feet locked down." Rex told Ezra. Danny and Sabine burst into laughter at this point and high fived, while Ezra glared at them with irritation.  
"That's not fair!" he complained to his Master.  
"Real battles usually aren't." Kanan informed him.  
"The Jedi General I served combined the Force with his wits. It made him a great warrior." Rex told Ezra, remembering the Clone Wars.  
"Ezra's got plenty of wits, what he needs is more discipline." Kanan argued. Ezra rolled his eyes; no doubt the Jedi and clone are about to argue again.  
"Well, then you better let a soldier handle that." Rex told Kanan with a smirk.  
"Excuse me?" Kanan asked Rex, glaring at the clone as Hera walked in.

"Sabine, Danny, I have a mission for the 2 of you. Since you 2 seem to work well together, I'll be deploying you together often." Hera said to the 2 teens.  
"No complaints here. What do you need?" Danny asked as he and Sabine sat up straight.  
"Thanks to Captain Rex, I found an old base where we might be able to salvage some much needed medical supplies." Hera said.  
"Zeb, Chopper, you 2 should go as well." Hera added as the pair of armoured teens stood up.  
"Better find the medical supplies quick, Captain Wits is about to need them." Kanan said, narrowing his eyes at Rex.  
"Ah, so there's where the boy's lack of discipline comes from." Rex responded with a chuckle as the away team headed for the Phantom, sparking up an entire argument between the 2.  
"Here we go again." Ezra mumbled as he followed the away team into the Phantom, ignoring Kanan's calls for him to come back.

"Hey, you weren't assigned on this mission." Zeb said as Ezra joined them.  
"I assigned myself." Ezra shot back as he sat down.  
"It's not a big deal Zeb. Besides, I wouldn't want to stay with Kanan and Rex arguing either." Danny said to the Lasat.  
"Yeah, I'd rather deal with the dangers out there, than stay in the crossfire here." Ezra said .  
"You say that now…" Sabine trailed off as she undocked the Phantom from the Ghost and flew towards the old Republic base.

* * *

After flying through space for about 2 hours, the group finally arrived at the old abandoned station. Danny wondered how long it had been there.  
"What is this place?" Ezra asked.  
"It's an old Republic Medical Station, abandoned after the Clone Wars." Sabine answered.  
"And it's massive too; let's hope we can actually find the medical supplies." Danny said in awe of the sheer size of the station.  
"First let's focus on finding a way in." Sabine said.  
"Noted." Danny agreed as Sabine punched a few codes in the panel. On the station, a hangar bay door opened, revealing plenty of space for the Phantom to land.  
"What do you know? Rex's codes worked." Sabine said in surprise as she put on her helmet.

As the Phantom landed and the group left the ship, Chopper started beeping as he took in the surroundings.  
"Come on Chop, it's not that creepy." Danny said as he gave the droid a deadpanned look.  
"It's just dark, nothing we can't handle." Ezra added.  
"Wait, you 2 actually understand that glorified beeping garbage can?" Zeb asked the pair in surprise.  
"Completely." Danny responded as he put his helmet on.  
"I'm still learning." Ezra responded as the group reached the corridor door.

"Yep, I was afraid of this; no power." Sabine said as she tried, and failed, to open the door with control panel next to it.  
"Seriously? Cliché much?" Danny asked no one in particular.  
"I'm on it." Zeb said and approached the door. Using his immense Lasat strength, he pried the door open, making space for the others to squeeze through. As they all passed by him, he let go of the door, allowing it to close again.  
"I've got a bad feeling about this." Danny said as they walked. He could sense something, something that wasn't good. He was pulled from his thoughts by Chopper bleeping at him teasingly.  
"For your information Chopper, I'm a ghost. I'm not scared of things that go bump in the night, I MAKE things go bump in the night." Danny hissed the droid, his eyes glowing fierce midnight blue. Chopper yelped and scurried to where Sabine could protect him, eliciting a laugh from the group. Danny was never mad at Chopper, just scared him to have some fun.

"I thought your eyes glowed green." Ezra said as they calmed down.  
"They did, but since I changed my normal eye colour to green, they now glow blue." Danny explained. He stopped when he noticed Sabine looking into the distance with her flashlight. He walked up to her.  
"Sabine?" Danny asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder, startling her.  
"Danny!" She growled in frustration at the Halfling, who put his arms up in defence.  
"Sorry!" He said quickly. Sabine took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"No, I should be sorry. I was just deep in thought and you startled me." She said. Danny chuckled and waved his hand dismissively.  
"No worries." He said as they continued their search. They didn't notice a small black probe watching them.

The group continued their search and eventually found a room with a lot of control panels.  
"Well, this is the Command centre. At least, what's left of it." Sabine said as she walked up to one of the control panels.  
"This might make a good base for us." Ezra mused.  
"No thanks." Sabine said as she took off her helmet.  
"Yeah Ez. This place looks like it's about to fall apart." Danny added, taking off his own helmet.  
"Chopper, power it up." Sabine instructed the droid, who complied. As the droid did his work, every light in the station flickered to life. Danny's face cringed in disgust as he saw the white walls.  
"I don't think she meant the whole station Chop." Danny deadpanned to the droid.  
"I meant this control panel." Sabine told the droid, pointing to her desired panel. Chopper gave a dismissive bleep in response and powered down the rest of the station at the request of Sabine.

After a few minutes of searching through the terminal, Sabine turned to face the rest of the crew.  
"I've got the inventory files, but most are corrupt and unreadable. I can't tell where the med supplies are." Sabine informed them.  
"Or if they even exist." Danny said as he took a look at the panel.  
"OK then, change of plans. Chopper stays here and repairs the files, while we search for the supplies." Ezra said as he ignited his lighstaber for light.  
"Well, worth a try I guess." Sabine said as she and Danny donned their helmets. Danny also ignited his turquoise blade for more light.

They headed down a new corridor while Chopper stayed behind and tried to repair the files.  
"Why don't you 2 put those Jedi powers to use and find the medical supplies so we can get out of here?" Zeb asked Ezra and Danny as the group searched the base.  
"It doesn't work like that Zeb. Besides, I'm not a Jedi. Never will be." Danny answered.  
"And I don't need my powers to find the supplies before you." Ezra told the Lasat with a cocky smirk.  
"Oh no…" Danny and Sabine muttered in unison; they knew what was coming.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Zeb asked Ezra with narrowed eyes as the young Jedi stopped in front of him.  
"Well, generally it means I'm more perceptive, I can think on my feet and I'm faster." Ezra teased the Lasat, eliciting a growl from him.  
"Really?" Zeb growled as he balled his hands into fists.  
"Look, I don't care which one of you finds them first, as long as they get found." Sabine said as she tried to break up the argument that was brewing.  
"I'll find them first." Ezra assured the Mandolorian girl with a grin as he ran ahead.  
"Cocky kid… You're gonna run right past them!" Zeb called after Ezra as he chased after him.

"I'm pretty sure this is gonna end up with both of them getting hurt." Danny said as he put his lighstaber away and stood next to Sabine.  
"Yeah, you're probably right." Sabine deadpanned in reply as the 2 armoured teens watched their friends run ahead.  
"We should probably catch up with them." Danny said.  
"You're right, wouldn't wanna miss the 'getting hurt' part you mentioned." Sabine said with a chuckle as they gave chase to their friends. Danny couldn't help chuckling too.

As they caught up to the less mature half of the group, they saw Ezra make a quick turn around some crates and push them over. Said crates fell right onto Zeb, sending him straight to the ground. Zeb looked up at Ezra with a glare.  
"So not fair." He growled as Danny and Sabine caught up.  
"Fights rarely are. Next time, keep your head down, and you might not get hit." Ezra said as he walked away from the downed Lasat. However, as he finished the sentence, he hit his head on a metal beam that had fallen and was blocking his path; his head's path to be more specific. He fell to the ground, groaning in pain.  
"You were saying?" Sabine asked as she slouched over him.  
"Irony, thy name is Bridger." Danny said with a grin under his helmet.

* * *

The group searched for about an hour for the medical supplies, to no avail at all. Suddenly, they heard a sound coming from Ezra's communicator on his wrist.  
"What's that? You need help?" Ezra asked into the communicator.  
"What is it?" Danny asked the younger Jedi.  
"It's Chopper, I think he needs help." Ezra responded, unsure.  
"What's going on?" Sabine asked.  
"Sounds like Chopper needs help." Ezra responded.  
"His words were slurred though." Danny added.  
"Well, we better get back to the command centre." Sabine said and started for the direction they came from, but Ezra stopped her.  
"How about a shortcut?" He asked. Before anybody could respond, he jumped up, and crawled into an air vent that was above them, Sabine following.

"You guys go ahead, Zeb and I won't fit; we'll take the long way." Danny said to them.  
"Noted." Sabine called back to him as she and Ezra continued crawling through the vent. Danny was right; Zeb was too big to fit in the vent, and Danny, while only a little taller than Sabine, wasn't as skinny as Ezra and Sabine. He might be able to squeeze through the vents, but that wasn't a risk he wanted to take. After all, he couldn't go intangible any more.  
"Well, let's go." Danny said to Zeb.  
"Right." Zeb said as they ran.

* * *

"You sure you know where you're going?" Zeb asked Danny as he followed the running Halfling.  
"Not in the slightest. I'm just following my instincts." Danny replied. More accurately, he was following the dark feeling he'd been having for some time now.  
"Well, that's just great." Zeb growled at Danny. Suddenly, both of them stopped in their tracks, their ears twitching.  
"You hear that?" Danny asked. Zeb nodded. Both of them had enhanced hearing, and they heard blasts in the distance.  
"That way." Zeb said, pointing to one the nearby corridors. They ran in the direction the Lasat pointed. After about 10 minutes of running and turning, they made a left turned and ran into Sabine. Well, Danny did anyway… Literally.

"Ugh… What hit me?" Sabine asked as she got up, thankful for the protection of her helmet.  
"More like who." Danny responded, in the same state of gratitude as her.  
"Danny?" Sabine asked as the Halfling got up and dusted himself off.  
"Yeah, what happened? We heard blasts." He told her as he helped her.  
"They got Ezra." Sabine answered in panic.  
"Who?" Zeb asked, worried for the young Jedi.  
"Inquisitors, 2 of them!" She exclaimed.  
"Ugh, one was bad enough." Zeb groaned.  
"I'll take care of the inquisitors. We need to get Ezra first though." Danny said.  
"Agreed, but how are we gonna find him?" Zeb asked.  
"We split up and keep searching for the medical supplies. We're bound to run into them at some point. Better to run into one at a time than both." Danny told them his plan.  
"Danny no!" Sabine protested.  
"Yeah Kid, if we run in to them again we're gonna need you!" Zeb added.  
"I'm sure you 2 can handle one inquisitor. Set a trap for him." Danny suggested as he walked away.  
"I don't like this Danny!" Sabine called after him.  
"Neither do I, but it's the best plan we have!" Danny called back as he continued walking.  
"And maintain com silence! We don't want them tracking our signals to the Fleet!" Danny added.

* * *

Danny had been looking around the base for about an hour, and he hadn't found anything, or anyone. He started to think the inquisitors had left with Ezra, but those thoughts were cast out; he could still sense the dark presence he had been feeling for so long. He was pulled out of his musings by a muffled explosion in the distance.  
"Sabine." Danny muttered and flew in the direction the explosion had come from. Sabine loved making things go 'boom,' so that must have been her. No doubt she and Zeb had encountered one of the inquisitors. He flew as quickly as his limited flight would allow, and eventually found Zeb, passed out on the ground, with 2 of those probe droids hovering above him.

"Hey! Over here!" Danny called to the droids. The 2 droids hissed at him and shot towards him, but Danny thought quickly. As the droids neared him, he fried them with his green electricity.  
"You 2 seem to have gotten into quite the shocking situation." Danny said to the now piles of scrap metal on the ground as he walked over to Zeb.  
"Zeb, you OK?" Danny asked the Lasat worriedly as he kneeled over the passed out warrior, who groaned.  
"Ugh, don't shout." Zeb responded as he sat up and placed his hand on a random crate for support. He looked at the crate and groaned.  
"Oh, now I find the supplies." He said with a facepalm.  
"Well, better late than never. Where's Sabine?" Danny asked.  
"I don't know, I think the Inquisitor took her after he shot our trap back at us." Zeb growled.  
"Ok then, new plan; you find Chopper and take the med supplies to the phantom. I'll get the other 2." Danny said.  
"Oh yeah, cos that plan worked out so well last time?" Zeb asked sarcastically as Danny picked up Sabine's helmet.  
"Zeb, we're gonna need a quick getaway when we get to the Hangar. You need to prep the Phantom for us." Danny shot back. Zeb sighed as he understood Danny's logic.  
"Fine, but if we die here, I'm kicking your arse on the other side." Zeb hissed as we walked away towards the Phantom.  
"Duly noted." Danny said as he followed the Inquisitor's dark presense. As a safety measure, he activated his stealth tech.

* * *

Danny stopped in front of the Command Centre's door, where he could sense 2 dark presences inside, along with 1 light and 1 neither. Definitely the Inquisitors, Ezra, and Sabine. No doubt the Inquisitors could sense him too, so he dropped his stealth and ignited his 2 sabres, Sabine's helmet clipped to his belt. He stabbed his lightsabers into the door and made a circular hole in it. He force pushed it away and entered, greeted by the sight of Ezra and Sabine, restrained while sitting against the wall, and 2 other people, one female Mirialan, and one male gray-skinned humanoid that Danny didn't recognise the species of. Danny clipped his sabres back to his belt and took his helmet off.

"Ah, you must be the child Vader faced on Lothal." The female mused.  
"Indeed. My name is Shade." Danny introduced himself.  
"I am the 7th Sister, this is the 5th Brother." The 7th sister followed suit.  
"Now, why don't you be a dear and let my friends go, hm?" Danny asked her.  
"Sorry, we don't let prisoners go." The 7th sister, Danny decided to dub her Seven, said.  
"Well, I tried to be nice, but I guess things are going to have to get ugly." Danny said and waved his hand. Sabine and Ezra's restraints deactivated and fell off, courtesy of the small electrical charge Danny sent into them. Danny tossed Sabine her helmet and put his own on.

"Ezra, Sabine, get out of here, I'll take care of this." Danny said as he ignited his lightsabers.  
"Don't think it's going to be that easy." The Fifth Brother, Five-o, as Danny had decided to dub him, hissed, as the 2 Inquisitors ignited their own lightsabers.  
"Danny, we're not leaving you." Ezra told him sternly.  
"You're not leaving me, you're retreating while I buy you time. I'll be fine, I promise." Danny assured the younger Jedi. Ezra sighed and nodded.  
"She still has my lightsaber." Ezra said. Danny nodded and gave him his turquoise lightsaber.  
"I'll get it back for you. Take this just in case." Danny told him. Ezra nodded and took Danny's smaller lightsaber while he and Sabine ran towards the Phantom.

"How brave, surrendering your freedom for your friends." Seven said as she and Five-o got into battle stances.  
"I'm not surrendering my freedom. I'm going to get out of here just fine." Danny said as he took his own battle stance, his purple blade glowing in its glory.  
"Not a very manly colour." Seven teased as Danny blocked and attack from her and pushed her back.  
"Yeah, and red is so feminine." Danny teased back as he brought Ezra's lightsaber to his free hand with the Force and ignited it.  
"But we all have colours that suit us." He added as he blocked an attack from Five-o. He quickly deactivated Ezra's lightsaber and used the blaster feature to knock Seven out. She was able to deflect a few of the blasts, but eventually got hit.  
"You are strong in the Force Child." Five-o said as he ignited the blade on the other end of his lightsaber.  
 _"Aw, mine don't do that."_ Danny thought sourly as he dodged blows from Five-o.  
"You are lucky Vader wants you alive." Five-o said as Danny dodged the now spinning blades.  
"Now that's just cheating." Danny mumbled as he shot lightning at the Inquisitor, effectively frying his lightsaber and knocking him out.  
"Well, time to go." He said he clipped the lightsabers to his belt and ran after his friends.

* * *

Danny managed to catch up to his friends as they reached the hangar.  
"Guys! We don't have much time, they're knocked out, but are gonna wake up any second!" Danny called after his friends, only to hear them gasp in horror.  
"Danny, what happened?!" She asked as she pointed to all the cuts and scratches he had.  
"Spinning blades." Danny said simply as they headed for the Phantom.  
"How are you still standing?!" Ezra asked in shock; with all those cuts, he should have passed out for weeks!  
"I'm not human remember? I have a-" He was cut off by the sound of lightsabers behind him.

"Oh brilliant." Danny said as he saw the Inquisitors following them.  
"OK, you guys get into the Phantom and take off! I'll stall them." Danny said sternly as they stopped in front of the Phantom.  
"Danny no! They'll kill you if you stay!" Sabine protested loudly.  
"Or worse; take you to Vader!" Ezra added.  
"I'll be fine; Sabine, take this." Danny said and handed her a disk-like object that had a circular green light in the middle.  
"When the green light flickers and it starts beeping, place it on the ground." Danny told her.  
"Danny, where not leaving you!" Sabine hissed and grabbed his arm. Danny pulled away from her.  
"Sabine, I'll be fine, I promise, now go!" Danny yelled and pushed her into the Phantom.  
"Shade, I hope you know what you're doing!" Zeb called as the Phantom's door closed and it took off.

"Again, you sacrifice your freedom. How noble." Seven said as she approached Danny, who ignited his lightsaber and Ezra's, which he still had.  
"And now, you have no choice but to come with us." Five-o added as the 2 held up their spinning sabres.  
"I will not be going with you." Danny said simply as he held up the sabres he was using.  
"Listen, we would rather not hurt your handsome face." Seven purred, making Danny a little uncomfortable.  
"Ultimately, it would be better for you and easier for us if you come quietly." Five-o added.  
"Thanks, but I've fought enemies more powerful than you or the Sith, 2 fakes shouldn't be a problem." Danny said with a smirk under his helmet.  
"Fakes?" Five-o growled.  
"Please, Vader was way stronger than you. In comparison, you 2 are ants!" Danny taunted. Five-o let out a growl and lunged at Danny, only for Danny to side step and avoid almost the stab. He also got a good slash to his leg.

"You are powerful in the Force; maybe even more so than Vader. We do not have to be adversaries. If you join us, you will be rewarded with power beyond your imagination." Seven offered as Danny knocked Five-o out.  
"Thanks, I already received the same offer from Vader, he'll tell you my answer." Danny replied through gritted teeth as he pulled Five-o's lightsaber out of his shoulder; he was aiming for Danny's heart, but Danny was able to dodge, not quick enough though. Seven was really impressed that Danny was able to even stand after that.  
"Besides, I already have a master." Danny said as he attacked Seven, who jumped out of the way.  
"Ah yes. Ahsoka Tano, no?" Seven asked as she blocked Danny's attacks.  
"Who?" Danny asked, playing dumb.  
"The other child said the same thing." Seven replied, rolling her eyes.  
"Speaking of which, we're done here." Danny said as he dropped his stance and clipped the sabres to his belt.  
"Have you finally chosen to surrender?" Seven asked as she deactivated her sabre.  
"What? No. I'm leaving; I think I stalled you long enough for my friends to get away." Danny said with a shrug. He seemed fine, though he was fighting the urge to pass out.  
"You truly think I'm going to let you leave?" Seven hissed as she reignited her blade.  
"No. I'm leaving and you can't stop me." Danny told her. Before Seven could say anything, Danny pressed a button on his gauntlet, and disappeared in a flash of light, leaving Seven with her jaw hitting the ground.

* * *

"Zeb, we have to go back!" Ezra yelled to the Lasat, who was flying the Phantom.  
"Danny said to trust him Ezra!" Zeb yelled back.  
"Guys, look!" Sabine suddenly said. She was holding the disk Danny gave her. As per his instructions, she placed it on the ground, and cleared some space. In a flash of green light, Danny appeared, standing above the strange disk, which was now in pieces.  
"Danny!" They all exclaimed in surprise.  
"Hey guys…" Danny muttered, looking exhausted and in pain as he took his helmet off. Sabine gasped in horror at the injuries he'd sustained. He had cuts and slashes everywhere, and freaking hole in his shoulder!  
"Danny, how are you…" Ezra trailed off when Danny's appearance started to change. Sabine gasped as the blue streaks in his hair turned white, and his eyes went from dark green to bright neon green, with icy blue streaks around the edges of his irises. She remembered what Danny said when he showed her his shape-shifting abilities, and quickly ran over to him to catch him as he passed out.

* * *

Ahsoka was on the Memory, the ship she shared with Danny, soaring through Hyperspace as she went though her findings about Vader. All she knew about him was that he was immensely strong in the Force, and had played a huge part in the hunting down of the Jedi. As she was stuck in her musings, she suddenly felt something, something bad; a huge disturbance in the Force. She felt pain, fear, and grief, but didn't know from where. Suddenly, she heard a rather unsettling sound: she heard a scream, definitely male, and it sounded way too familiar for her taste.  
"Danny!" She whispered in both horror and realisation. Something had happened to her apprentice! Quickly as she could, she ran over to the Memory's pilot seat and cut her Hyperspace path. As quickly as she left, she went straight back in to Hyperspace, this time headed for the Rebel Fleet.


	10. Scars

Kanan smirked as he bested Rex at Dejarik again.  
"I win." He said simply as he crossed his arms.  
"Heh, looks like you can be disciplined after all." Rex responded, crossing his own arms with a smirk.  
"Are you implying that you've taught me a lesson?" Kanan asked as he glared at the Clone. At that point, Ezra jumped down the ladder, looking panicked.  
"Speaking of lack of discipline." Kanan mumbled as he got up to greet his apprentice.  
"We need to talk." He said with crossed arms.  
"Not now! Danny's hurt!" Ezra exclaimed as Sabine followed.  
"We need to get to the Medical Bay, now!" She all but screamed, earning wide eyes from Hera, Rex and Kanan.

* * *

Everybody was pacing outside the Rebel Command Ship's med bay, worried for their friend. Suddenly, Ahsoka barged in, looking very worried.  
"I felt a disturbance in the Force and rushed back." She explained quickly as she saw the Ghost crew's questioning looks.  
"What happened?" She asked worriedly.  
"Danny got hurt facing the 2 Inquisitors we found at the Republic Med Station." Sabine explained, earning wide eyes from the former Jedi. As she was about to ask how he was, the Medical droid came out of the Bay.  
"How is he?" Ahsoka asked quickly.  
"The patient will be fine; his body heals at an incredible rate. He is in a small coma, but I calculate he will wake in an estimated 2 days." The droid explained. Everybody a massive sigh in relief at the news, but it was short lived as the droid spoke again.

"There is call for concern though." The droid said as he held up a holo-generator.  
"What?" Everbody asked worriedly, again. The droid activated the projector, showing an image of Danny's almost naked body, a pair of boxers being the garments that covered him.  
"The patient seems to have taken a lot of abuse in his life." The droid said and pressed a button. Red lines appeared on the image of Danny's body, practically covering it.  
"These lines show scar tissue on the surface area of his body." The droid explained, earning gasps of horror.  
"Karabast! What has this kid been through?!" Zeb yelled at the droid.  
"It appears that he has seen many a battle in his short life, every single one of these scars pointing towards the past 4 years." The droid answered. Everybody gasped again.  
"50% of the patient's body is covered in scar tissue." The droid added.  
"From?" Sabine asked in a squeak, which was very unlike her.  
"A variety of things: burns, cuts, stabs, bites, claws, blades, live ammunition, energy ammunition, strangulation, and lightsabers, to name a few." The droid listed. Everybody was staring at the image with horror and terror on their faces. All of that in 4 years? And that's not even all?

"That however, is not the most disturbing part." The droid spoke up after a moment of silence.  
"What could possibly be worse than all that?!" Ezra almost yelled.  
"I ask that you point your attention to this large scar on his chest, trailing down his stomach." The droid said, removing all the red lines on the image except one MASSIVE Y-shaped scar. Everybody paled.  
"Is that…?" Sabine trailed off in terror.  
"It appears as if the patient has been restrained and dissected in the past." The droid said.  
"DISSECTED?!" Hera screamed.  
"Indeed, multiple times I would wager. His organs show signs of having been removed and put back." The droid answered. Everybody was at a loss for words; Ezra even fainted, not that anyone could blame him. In fact, they were all surprised they were still standing!  
"I have debriefed you on the patient's condition. For now, I must return to him." The droid said as it returned into the medical bay, while another pair of medical droids took Ezra into the medical bay.

"Karabast… dissected." Zeb whispered in horror as they all took a seat, their knees trembling at what they had just learnt.  
"Ahsoka, did you know about this?" Kanan asked her. Ahsoka just sat there with horror-struck eyes and shook her head.  
"No…" She whispered.  
"Danny made sure that I never saw him shirtless… I didn't think much of it… until now." She said as tears welled up in her eyes. She wasn't alone; Sabine and Hera also had tears streaming down their faces, and Zeb, Rex, and Kanan were fighting their own. Usually, most of these people never cry, especially not in front of someone else, but this was too much for even them to handle.

"Who would do this?" Hera sobbed as Kanan held her close.  
"Danny once told me his parents shot at him, simply for being what he was…" Kanan mentioned.  
"Kanan, you don't think…?" Sabine said as she looked at him with wide eyes.  
"I don't know for certain, but it stands to reason his parents were responsible… At least, somewhat." Kanan answered.

That was it, Hera started full on crying into Kanan's shoulder, Ahsoka fell back in shock, and Sabine ran to her room and cried into her pillow. Rex went over to comfort Ahsoka, while Zeb went to his own room to sleep his shock off, not that he thought he would sleep. One didn't have to be Force-sensitive to feel the aura of rage, sadness, fear, and full blown depression that haunted the room. Rage at what their friend had been though, sadness for the pain he must have felt, fear for his mental health, and depression of the memories that must haunt him. They all took a silent oath to never let that happen to Danny again, and to cut down anyone who tried. Even the Jedi, Kanan, swore that he would kill the people who did this to Danny, should he meet them.

* * *

"Ugh… Anybody get the number of the shuttle that hit me?" Danny mumbled as he got up with a groan. Suddenly, he was hit with a burst of pain all over his body. He hissed in pain as he carefully laid himself back. He slowly opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. His eyes widened as he saw the environment.  
"White…" He muttered and started to tremble in fear.  
"No… not again!" He exclaimed and ripped off the electrodes that were attached to him. Why he wasn't strapped down, he had no idea.  
"Danny!" a voice exclaimed. Danny turned his head quickly in panic, only to see Hera, running over to him with an immensely worried look.  
"H-Hera?" Danny asked in fear and confusion.  
"It's OK Danny, it's OK. You're safe." Hera said soothingly as she held him close. Danny calmed down, though not completely. He noticed he was shirtless, all of his scars in full view. He sighed inwardly; the conversation he had hoped would never happen was imminent.

"Hera, I'm OK now." Danny told the Twi'lek, who reluctantly let him go.  
"I'm sorry; I thought I was… back there." Danny said, placing a hand over his Y-shaped scar. Hera looked at him with teary yet stern eyes.  
"Danny, I know you don't want to talk about it, but we're going to have a serious chat once you're hydrated and fed, OK?" Hera asked him sadly yet sternly. Danny sighed and nodded at her. Hera smiled slightly at him and gave him a comforting kiss on his forehead.  
"It'll be OK." She assured.  
"Sabine is on her way with some food and water now." She told him. He sighed and nodded in understanding, knowing he wouldn't be getting out of this. Hera left him to his thoughts and a few minutes later, Sabine entered, carrying a tray of food.

"Hey." She greeted with a small, sad smile.  
"Hey." Danny greeted back emotionlessly, earning a slight frown from Sabine, though she didn't press it; she understood. She walked over to him and placed the tray in front of him while he sat on the Med bay bed.  
"Thank you." Danny told her in monotone.  
"You're welcome." She replied sadly as she saw the look on Danny's face. How could one person go through so much pain? She could tell he was hiding so much pain behind that emotionless expression.  
"How long was I out?" He asked her.  
"3 days. The med droid said it would be 2, but it just took a bit longer." Sabine answered. Danny nodded emotionlessly as he took a bite of the food given to him.

"How are you feeling?" Sabine asked, trying to break the silence.  
"A little sore and lightheaded, but nothing I can't handle." Danny responded as he ate.  
"Hey Danny… I wanted to say thanks." Sabine spoke up.  
"For?" Danny asked as he took a large swig of water.  
"Well, you got my helmet back for me, for one thing. I really love that thing." She answered. Danny smiled at her gently.  
"Don't worry about it." He said.  
"And you saved Zeb, Ezra and I. I don't know what would have happened if you weren't there." Sabine added in gratitude.  
"Like I said: no worries. I just did what any decent person would do. I'm certain you would have done the same for me." Danny told her with a smile as he set the now empty tray aside and swung his legs to hang off the bed. He was still in nothing but his boxers, and Sabine blushed heavily when she took in his extremely muscular chest.  
"Something wrong?" Danny asked when Sabine turned around.  
"Uh no… It's just… You're still naked… mostly…" Sabine mumbled, her face red as an apple. Danny himself finally noticed his nakedness and blushed just as heavily as Sabine.  
"Sorry." He said as he got up and slipped his clothes on, minus the armour paddings.  
"Better?" Danny asked her as she turned back around. He was now only wearing his tunic and pants.  
"Much." Sabine said with a grateful smile, though internally she was pouting with disappointment, thinking the opposite of what she was saying.  
"I guess everyone wants to talk now, don't they?" Danny asked. Sabine nodded and Danny sighed as he slipped his boots on.  
"May as well get it over with." He said as the 2 teens left the Med bay.

* * *

"So, what do you guys wanna know?" Danny asked as he and Sabine walked into the Ghost's living room, finding the rest of the Ghost crew and Ahsoka waiting for them.  
"Danny!" Ahsoka exclaimed in relief and ran over him. She engulfed him in a tight hug, as if she was worried he would get hurt if she let go.  
"Ahsoka, I'm fine, I promise." Danny assured her as he pulled her arms off of him. The hug kind of reminded him of Jazz whenever he came home with an injury.  
"I'm sorry for worrying all of you." Danny told them as they all sat down. Seeing no room for him to sit, he started hovering with his legs crossed.  
"Uh kid, isn't that uncomfortable?" Zeb asked, a little freaked out. Danny shook his head.  
"Not in the slightest. It's more comfortable than any chair in all honesty." Danny answered. Zeb nodded in understanding, still looking a bit unnerved, and he wasn't alone.

"So, what do you want to know?" Danny asked calmly.  
"Why didn't you tell us about your scars?" Hera asked with narrowed eyes, earning a sigh from Danny.  
"So that this conversation doesn't happen." He answered.  
"Why didn't you tell me at least? When we first met?" Ahsoka asked him.  
"I don't like remembering what some of these scars mean." Danny said, looking away in pain as he placed his hand on his chest.  
"I understand Danny, but some things shouldn't be kept secret." Ahsoka told him sternly. Danny sighed and nodded.

Suddenly, Hera brought out a holo-projector and activated it, showing the image of a nearly naked Danny, with red lines on his chest from a Y shape. Danny paled when he saw the image.  
"What is that Danny?" Hera asked sternly.  
"…" Danny didn't say a word.  
"Danny, we need you to tell us, what is that? And how did you get it?" Kanan asked, more gently than Hera, but no less stern.  
"It… Its…" Danny mumbled, trembling at the memory.  
"Danny, take a moment to calm down." Ahsoka soothed her apprentice. Danny nodded and took a deep breath.  
"It's a vivisection scar." Danny said after a moment of silence, earning wide eyes from everyone.  
"Vivisection?" Ezra whispered.  
"I was dissected, while fully awake and aware of it." Danny informed, earning horrified gasps. Everyone had their hands covering their wide open mouths.

"W-wh-why?!" Hera practically screamed. Danny sighed heavily again.  
"Let me start from the beginning." Danny said. Everyone nodded shakily.  
"It started when I was 14. I had a time travel accident and saw my future, 10 years from that day." Danny started.  
"Time travel?" Kanan asked with wide eyes. Danny nodded.  
"My guardian, Clockwork, is the Master of Time. He has complete control over time itself." Danny explained, earning more wide eyes.  
"Anyway, in my future, I was the most evil being to exist. I practically destroyed almost the entire world, save for a single town. Once my future self saw me, he trapped me in the future and went back in time himself to solidify the future, in which I become him." Danny continued.  
"I managed to get back and defeat him, just narrowly saving everyone I care about, with the help of Clockwork, and trapping him. But, a year later, he escaped and finished what he started, mostly." Danny said, feeling a tug at his heart.  
"Mostly?" Ahsoka asked, fearing the answer. Danny sighed again.  
"My parents were not in my house when it was destroyed. My sister, best friend, lover, and daughter were." Danny said, tears pouring out of his eyes. Everyone gasped at the mention of a daughter.  
"My daughter survived, but has been in a coma ever since. My parents, they blamed me for what happened and handed me to an organisation called the Guys in White, or GIW, and they experimented on me for 10 months before I escaped and Clockwork found me." Danny finished the story.

"Wait, you once said Clockwork knows everything, why would he leave you there?" Sabine asked shakily. Danny shook his head.  
"Clockwork is forbidden to interfere with the timeline, saving me would have damaged the timeline more, since he went against that rule once before, when he helped me save my family from my future self." Danny explained. They all looked at him with sympathetic eyes.  
"Plus, Clockwork can't see my future anymore. When my 2 halves merged together, I got a massive boost in power, letting me out of his viewing powers." Danny added.  
"Merged?" Zeb asked confusedly.  
"My 2 halves, human and ghost, used to be separate. But, the day before I escaped from them, something that the GIW did to me caused a massive flow of my ecto-energy in my body to flow back and forth through the 2 halves. Eventually, the flow tied my 2 halves together like a needle and thread." Danny explained, shuddering at the memory.  
"It was more painful than the vivisections, I'll tell you that." Danny said with shiver.

"Danny, I hate to ask this, but what did they do to you?" Ahsoka asked sadly. Danny placed his hand on his chest as he felt the emotional pain of the memories.  
"Electrocutions, vivisections, amputations,-"  
"AMMPUTATIONS!?" Hera screamed, startling the pained Halfling, who nodded once he got his thoughts back together.  
"Yeah. My healing factor allows me to regenerate lost limbs." Danny explained.  
"When my arms or legs got too many scars for them to experiment on, they would saw them off and wait for them regenerate before continuing." He added as he rubbed his sore ears.  
"So, will you die from being decapitated?" Ezra asked. Danny shrugged his shoulders.  
"I don't know. My limbs and organs grow back when being removed, but the GIW never tried decapitating me; they weren't sure if I would die or not." He explained.  
"The droid said you're organs had been removed and replaced." Rex mentioned. Danny shook his head.  
"They were removed, but anything that separates from my body dissolves into ectoplasmic vapour and reforms." Danny responded. Everybody's jaws were hitting the ground.  
"You really can survive anything, can't you kid?" Zeb asked, extremely bewildered. Danny shook his head.  
"I cannot. There are things out there that can kill me. It's just that most typical methods are not among them." Danny answered.

"You poor thing, I'm so sorry." Hera said with sobs as she ran over to Danny and engulfed him a motherly hug, making Danny sigh.  
"Hera, not that I don't appreciate you going all motherly, but my last mother figure dissected me, I'm not keen on a new one." Danny joked, trying to lighten to lighten the mood. It mostly worked; some of the Ghost crew chuckled slightly, but Hera ignored him and tightened her hold on him.  
"Hera, I'm fine, I promise." Danny assured her. Hera paid no mind and just held on.  
"Danny, with what you've told us, she's not letting you go anytime soon." Sabine quipped with a slight grin as she wiped her tears away.

Finally, Hera let Danny go.  
"You are staying on the Ghost, and I want you with someone at all times." She said sternly, earning a facepalm from Danny.  
"Really? I just told you I'm fine!" Danny protested as he wiped his hand down his face.  
"I don't care. Sabine, you have first shift. If he tries to leave the ship, stun him." Hera ordered, earning a groan from Danny and laughs from the rest of the crew.  
"Got it." Sabine said with a wide grin as she did western style gun twirl.  
"Brilliant." Danny muttered.  
"This is your own fault; you did get yourself pretty banged up." Ezra said to Danny as he wiped his tears of laughter away, well mostly laughter anyway.  
"You get beat up by one Inquisitor…" Danny mumbled with a roll of his eyes.  
"So, why don't you tell me about your daughter, how did you become a father at 15 or so?" Sabine asked as she and Danny sat at the Dejarik board while the others went back to their duties. Danny sighed.  
 _"This going to be fun."_ He thought sarcastically with a frown.


	11. Wings of the Master

"Knight to D3. Check." Sabine said with a smirk. Danny had reprogrammed the Dejarik board to play chess as well as Dejarik, and Sabine was ecstatic to learn a new strategy game. Not to mention, she was never one to back down from a challenge. Danny smirked at her move.  
"Very impressive. You've forced me into taking your Knight with my Queen, leaving my King open to checkmate from your Bishop." Danny said as he scanned the board.  
"I'm a fast learner." Sabine said with crossed arms and a smirk. Danny returned the smirk.  
"Maybe so, but you've failed to recognise my trap." Danny told her as he took her Knight with his own Bishop, which was now in direct diagonal contact with her King.  
"Checkmate." Danny said simply, grinning at Sabine's flabbergasted face.  
"La-hoo, Ze-her." He added, spinning his finger with each syllable, earning an angry glare from Sabine.

"Nobody can be that good. You won 7 times! You have to be cheating." She said with crossed arms, earning an amused chuckle from Danny.  
"Nope. I'm just better than you." Danny said with condescending grin, making Sabine glare at him more.  
"You could at least go easy." She mumbled.  
"Un cœur aimable de peu de valeur dans les échecs" Danny quoted with a grin. Sabine looked at him with an immensely confused face.  
"What?" She asked, completely lost. Danny chuckled.  
"Sorry. It was a French quote. It means 'a kind heart is of little value in chess' when translated." Danny explained. Sabine perked up at his explanation.  
"You know other languages?" She asked. Danny nodded.  
"How many?" She asked.  
"Quite a few. Some from my homeworld, and some from across the galaxy. You?" Danny asked. Sabine nodded.  
"I speak Mondo'a, Basic, Droidspeak, Rodian, Huttese, Ubese, Ewokese and Aqualish." Sabine listed. Danny looked impressed.  
"Impressive. That makes 8 languages." Danny commented.  
"What about you?" Sabine asked.  
"I speak English, which is the same as Basic, French, Spanish, Esperanto, Latin, Greek, Russian, and Mandarin Chinese. That's just from my homeworld. From around the galaxy there's Droidspeak, Shyriiwook, Huttese, and Mando'a." Danny explained.

Sabine's jaw was hitting the ground.  
"You speak all that?" She asked in surprise. Danny nodded.  
"Yep." He said with a shrug.  
"Mando'a included?" Sabine asked, now curious.  
"[Indeed Sabine Wren. Is that a problem?]"Danny asked in Mando'a, shocking the young Mandolorian girl.  
"[No it is not, just surprising.]" Sabine answered, also in Mando'a, earning a chuckle from Danny.  
"Sorry." He said, returning to English/Basic. Sabine shrugged.  
"Don't be. I've missed speaking in my mother tongue, now I have someone to speak to with it." She said with a small smile. Danny smiled back.  
"Anytime you want to speak Mando'a, don't hesitate to ask." He told her. Sabine smiled gratefully.  
"[Thank you Daniel Eidolon.]" She said in Mando'a, making them both chuckle. Before Danny could respond, Hera commed them.  
"Shade, Spectre 5, we have to discuss the failed food drop. Report to the Command Ship's Bridge." Hera instructed through the com.  
"Understood Spectre 2, we're on our way." Sabine responded. The two teens shared a look and nodded before heading to the command ship's bridge.

* * *

"These people are going to starve if we don't try again." Danny spoke up.  
"I agree; we must finish this mission. If we try again with our 2 remaining transports, I know I can get at least one through." Hera said with determination. Everyone was on the command centre, discussing what to do about the failed food drop.  
"We don't have much time. The people won't last another rotation without our help." Kanan reminded everyone.  
"I agree we must try. But, our entire fleet is no match for that blockade." Commander Sato pointed out.  
"There is an alternative. I've been in contact with an engineer, who has no love for the Empire, and claims to have built a prototype heavy assault starfighter; a Blockade Buster." Rex spoke up.  
"That sounds fantastic. It could work wonders for our Fleet." Danny mused.  
"What's the problem? Why not go get it?" Kanan asked, confused as to why they don't have the ship.  
"Shipmaster Quarrie will only discuss his ship, in person, on the planet Shantipole." Rex explained grimly.  
"Shantipole?! Every pilot in the galaxy knows it's a one way trip!" One of the pilots protested.

"Hera will go." Kanan announced.  
"Kanan, no! I've got to lead the next run on the blockade!" Hera protested.  
"If that fighter gives us a better chance to help these people, we have to get it." Kanan shot back.  
"And no one else is volunteering to go, but I know you will." He added.  
"What do you think of this Commander?" Danny asked, unsure of Kanan's plan. Commander Sato thought for a moment, but ultimately nodded in approval of the mission.  
"I still don't know why you're here Danny; this meeting is for the higher-ups." Kanan pointed out, raising his eyebrow at the young Halfling.  
"Being Commander Tano's apprentice, Daniel holds the rank of Major." Sato explained. Kanan looked at Danny with wide eyes, while Danny just gave him a mock salute and a cheeky grin.  
"You mean this kid outranks me?!" Kanan exclaimed, earning a laugh from Danny.  
"Don't worry Kanan. While I'm on the Ghost, I'll be sure to leave my ranking out of things." Danny told the older Jedi with a grin.

* * *

The Ghost crew, having arrived at Shantipole, were getting ready to deploy the Phantom to meet with Shipmaster Quarrie.  
"Please can I come, Hera?!" Danny all but begged the Ghost's captain.  
"Danny, you're still under ship arrest since the incident with the Inquisitors." Hera told him sternly.  
"Oh come on! I resisted following Ezra when he answered Vizago's distress call!" Danny exclaimed.  
"I stunned you…" Ezra pointed out, earning a glare from the Halfling. The look on Hera's face suggested that she wouldn't budge.  
"It's been 2 weeks! And I was completely healed after 2 days!" Danny yelled desperately. Hera still wouldn't cave.  
"I'll design a new gun for the Ghost." Danny bargained. Hera's lekku perked up at the tips at these words. She gave Danny an immensely calculative gaze. Eventually, she sighed.  
"Fine." She mumbled.  
"Yes!" Danny exclaimed in victory as he climbed the ladder to the Phantom, following Zeb and Sabine.

As Kanan approached Hera, she gave him a hard glare.  
"I can't believe you volunteered me for this reckless mission." Hera practically scolded him.  
"After what's happened now, the Fleet needs me more than ever!" She hissed. Kanan crossed his arms.  
"True, the Fleet needs a solution, but one that neither you, nor Agent Kallus are able to see." He said cryptically.  
"Oh God, Clockwork's corrupted Kanan." Danny mumbled with a facepalm, halfway up the ladder.  
"We talking in riddles now?" Hera asked the Jedi with crossed arms, earning a sigh from Kanan.  
"Fine, you want me to spell it out? We can't beat that blockade. Not without a better ship, with better fire power, and the best pilot at the controls." Kanan said sternly.  
"Was that so hard? What is it you Jedi feel is so bad about telling it like it is?" Danny asked with a sigh. Kanan glared at him.  
"I'm going, I'm going." Danny said defensively with roll of his eyes as he carried on up the ladder.  
"Kanan, even if this ship turns out to be everything we hope it is, I still might not make it back in time." Hera warned.  
"Then you better hurry." Kanan responded with a shrug. Hera scoffed and rolled her eyes as she went up the ladder and sat in the pilot's seat of the Phantom.

While the Phantom entered the atmosphere of Shantipole, Kanan turned the Ghost around to join the rest of the Rebel Fleet.  
"Well, I did a little research on why it's so hard to land here." Hera mentioned to her passengers.  
"And?" All three asked at the same time.  
"The upper atmosphere is… tricky." She said after a pause.  
"Tricky how?" Sabine asked with narrowed eyes.  
"You can get through it, but your craft never seems to maintain its power…" Hera explained.  
"What does that mean? I don't know what that means!" Zeb said in a raised voice.  
"It means hold on!" Danny all but yelled.  
"No power, no flying, just falling!" Sabine added, equally as loud.  
"You could have mentioned this before I got on board!" Zeb yelled at Hera.  
"You wouldn't have come!" Hera shot back.

The Phantom soared through the clouds, and Hera tried to avoid the constant lightning bolts, but eventually, they got hit and half the team fell off of their seats. The Phantom started plummeting at an almost 90 degree angle, but Hera saw the massive stone pillar that they were about to smash into, and quickly turned the ship. As a result of the sharp turn, the Phantom ended up upside down. Danny noticed his hair shooting up, along with Sabine's hair and Hera's lekku. She slowly steadied the Phantom, but had to make another quick turn, sending Danny right into Sabine. Danny quickly noticed the suggestive position he and Sabine were in and blushed heavily as he shot off of her. Sabine was also blushing in embarrassment. As they swerved through the air, for lack of a better term, Zeb noticed something sticking out of one of the pillars.

"Was that a ship? That was a ship!" he yelled, pointing at the pillar through the window.  
"That was just your imagination!" Hera yelled back as she dodged another pillar.  
"There! The landing field!" She yelled.  
"Let's hope that's not your imagination!" Danny yelled at her sarcastically.  
"Yeah Hera, was it!?" Zeb asked sarcastically.  
"You better hope not!" Hera responded.  
"Brace for landing!" She yelled quickly as they neared the platform. The Phantom crashed into the platform, skidding straight towards the other side. Hera tried to pull back on the brakes to make the ship stop, but it did little good. The Phantom skidded until it reached the very edge of the platform, half of it hanging over the edge.

"Ugh, am I dead? I don't smell dead." Zeb mumbled as he got up, rubbing his sore neck. As he stepped towards the controls, the Phantom started leaning forward over the edge a little more.  
"Uh Zeb? You might wanna step back." Danny told the Lasat.  
"Why?" Zeb asked as he took another step. The Phantom started creaking over the edge a bit more.  
"Uh-oh!" Zeb exclaimed.  
"Hera, open the hatch!" Danny all but screamed. Hera slammed her fist on the button on the control panel that would open the Phantom's ramp. Danny jumped out and grabbed the ramp of the ship.  
"Kid, that's not gonna-!" Zeb was cut off when Danny started pulling on the Phantom. That kid was actually pulling the Phantom! Danny grunted as he pulled. He may be strong, but that doesn't mean it doesn't put strain on him. He fell back as he finally managed to pull the entire Phantom away from the edge.

"Oh god…" Danny mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his sore biceps.  
"Danny! Are you OK?" Hera asked a she quickly ran over to him, looking him over like a concerned mother… again…  
"I'm fine Hera." Danny assured her.  
"Just a little sore. An hour and I'll be able to take on Vader again." He added, eliciting a chuckle from Sabine and Zeb.  
"You just get weirder and weirder Kid." Zeb said with a grin as he helped Danny up.  
"Well, at least there's never a dull day when I'm around." Danny responded, returning the grin.  
"Heh, fair point." Zeb chuckled.

"Hey! Who are you?" A voice said from behind them. They all turned around and saw a short, fish-like humanoid alien.  
"Shipmaster Quarrie I presume?" Danny asked. The Mon Calamari nodded in response.  
"Captain Rex sent us." Hera told him.  
"Aha! You're here about my ship!" he said with smile as his droid dragged away the Phantom with forklift-like vehicle.  
"Well, any landing you can walk away from is a good one." Hera mused, brushing the dust off of her shoulders.  
"After a good landing, you can still fly the ship." Quarrie said with a deadpanned expression.  
"Yeah well, you know this is a terrible place for ships right?" Hera asked him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Maybe so, but it's the perfect place to test them." Quarrie replied with a slight grin.  
"He's right Hera. If it can fly here, it can fly anywhere." Danny mused as he looked at the sky.  
"Exactly Young Man! Also, it's the last place the Empire would look." Quarrie added with a smile towards Danny.  
"Come, let's get out of this wind." Quarrie said as he gestured for the Rebels to follow him. Hera and Sabine shared a small smile before the group followed the Mon Calamari to a hangar bay.

"And here she is!" Quarrie introduced as he led the gang into the hangar. Inside was a strange ship, it was rather wide, yet rather flat, and had what looked like 2 pilot stations on either side. Danny guessed one was for a pilot, one was for the weapons.  
"Pardon the mess; I don't get many visitors… Most of them crash…" Quarrie muttered the last part.  
"So, what do you call this ship?" Danny asked curiously.  
"I call her the Blade Wing." Quarrie said proudly as the group approached the ship.  
"Eh… That's a ship? Is it upside down?" Zeb asked in confusion.  
"It looks like it's been through a garbage masher." Sabine commented.  
"It looks OK to me. The shape might not be very aerodynamic, but that's not really a problem in space. It could also do with a better paint job. Maybe a bit more black." Danny commented as he examined the ship.  
"This is one of my most advanced designs! Fast, agile, a narrow attack profile, and it packs a punch." Quarrie stated proudly, puffing his chest in pride.  
"And it is aerodynamic." He added, sending a slight glare to Danny, who shrugged.  
"You're the expert, not me." Danny said.  
"Darn right." Quarrie hot back with a huff, making Danny roll his eyes.

"What kind of weapons does it have exactly?" Hera asked curiously.  
"High intensity blasters, ion cannons, and proton torpedoes!" Quarrie listed happily as he showed off his work.  
"Great! I can't wait to test it out!" Hera said, slightly giddy.  
"The Fleet could really use this, if it's everything you say it is." Danny commented to Quarrie. Quarries smile dropped.  
"It is, but what makes you think she's yours just for the taking?" Quarrie asked with a huff as he exited the hangar.  
"I take it he just gave us a resounding 'no,' right?" Danny asked.  
"Right." Sabine muttered in response as she pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.  
"So we came here for nothing, brilliant." Danny groaned with a facepalm.

* * *

"Can't believe that old carp isn't going to let you fly his ship." Zeb growled as Hera and Danny worked on the Phantom's engines.  
"He's probably been out of the water for too long." Danny grumbled, just as frustrated as Zeb.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth Kid." Zeb said with slight grin.  
"We can't fix the Phantom." Hera spoke up.  
"Not with the parts we have on board at least." Danny added as he inspected the engines a little more.  
"And more good news; our com system is fried. We can't contact the Ghost." Sabine delivered as she walked out of the Phantom.  
"So we're stuck here… Perfect." Hera said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.  
"I've been in worse situations, trust me. We can get through this." Danny assured the crestfallen Twi'lek. She smiled at him gratefully, yet sadly as she took in what he said.

As they tried to work on the Phantom, Quarrie approached, pushing an anti-grav panel towards them with a few engine parts collected on it.  
"I noticed your aft stabiliser's cracked. What else you need?" He asked as he and the astromech droid next to him stopped.  
"A power bus relay and flux converter." Hera answered gratefully.  
"Some plasma conduits would be great too." Danny added. Quarrie nodded.  
"BG will get you sorted." He said, gesturing to the droid next to him, who rolled over to Hera.  
"Thank you." Hera said gratefully. Quarrie nodded and headed back towards his workshop, but Hera wasn't done talking.  
"Look, if I don't fly your ship, who will?" She asked him. Quarrie stopped and looked at her.  
"I've waited a long time for the right pilot, I can wait longer." He said simply with narrowed eyes as he continued to his workshop, leaving Hera to her thoughts.

* * *

"You know, you didn't have to drag us out here. You could have just transmitted the plans to Rex." Hera said as she, Quarrie, and Danny worked on the Phantom's engines.  
"Would have saved us a whole lot of time and energy." Danny added with a slight frown to Quarrie, who ignored it.  
"Why would I hand over my ship to just any pilot?" Quarrie asked Hera as he grabbed a wrench and continued with one of the engines.  
"Hera's not just 'any pilot' Quarrie." Danny said as he placed the wrench he was using down and switched to a smaller one.  
"Would 'any pilot' risk coming to this… this… death trap?" Hera asked Quarrie.  
"Perhaps not… So why did you?" Quarrie asked Hera with curious, narrowed eyes.  
"Danny…" Hera started, but Danny stopped her.  
"No worries. Just finished anyway." Danny said with a shrug as he placed the tools he was using down and walked away.  
"Holler if you need me!" he called out to the older Twi'lek as the distance between them increased.

Danny continued walking and found Sabine sitting at the edge of the landing platform, her legs dangling as she stared into the distance.  
"Bored?" Danny asked her as he approached her. She gave a huge sigh.  
"Very. I wish I had some paint." She practically whined.  
"I've been wanting to paint my blasters." She added in murmur.  
"That actually sounds like a good idea." Danny said as he sat beside her.  
"You mind doing mine?" he asked her. Sabine chuckled.  
"Sure. I'll do your lightsabers too." She joked.  
"Nobody. Touches. The sabers." Danny hissed playfully with a deranged look. Sabine laughed more at his humour.  
"Not so bored anymore?" He asked her. Sabine smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Not so much. Still bored, but less." She responded, eliciting a chuckle from the Halfling.

"I could take you for a flight?" Danny offered. Sabine looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
"You're not trying to use your powers to try and woo me are you?" She asked suspiciously. Danny facepalmed.  
"No, but I can see how you would come to that conclusion." He said as his hand travelled down his face.  
"Good. I don't need 2 infatuated boys after me." Sabine said with crossed arms. Danny chuckled.  
"I noticed Ezra's terrible attempts." Danny said with a chuckle. Sabine couldn't help chuckling as well.  
"Should have seen him when we first met. He offered to be 'my artistic inspiration' and such." Sabine said, laughing at the memory.  
"Can't really blame him." Danny said, chuckling. Sabine looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
"Meaning?" She asked in confusion. Danny shrugged.  
"He was 14 at the time. Just entered puberty. And, not to flirt or anything, you are a very attractive girl Sabine." Danny answered honestly, earning a slight blush from Sabine.

"And not just in terms of beauty. You're strong, creative, and intelligent. I would be lying if I said you're not my type. But…" Danny trailed off.  
"I still love Sam." He finished with a forlorn gaze into the distance. Sabine looked at him with sympathy.  
"Ellie's mother?" Sabine asked. Danny nodded. He had told her all about Danielle, and how she started going by Ellie.  
"Anyway…" He said as he stood up and stretched.  
"With my messed up love life, you can be 100% certain that you won't get any flirting from me, unless it's teasing of course." Danny said with a slight grin, earning an amused eye roll from Sabine.  
"So, flight?" Danny asked as he held out his hand. She looked at it for a second before shaking her head.  
"I'm good. Thanks though." She responded. Danny shrugged.  
"Suit yourself." He said as he let himself fall backwards over the edge of the landing platform. Sabine watched as he plummeted and then soared across the top of the fog that was covering the planet's surface, doing loops, spinning, and other tricks. Sabine just watched; completely unaware of her cheeks turning slightly red as she watched Danny fly.

* * *

Danny finished his flight and landed outside the hangar, greeted by Hera in the Blade-Wing.  
"Hey, what's going on?" He asked in confusion.  
"Hera managed to convince Quarrie to let her fly the Blade-wing." Zeb said simply. Danny grinned at the Mon Calamari.  
"She broke you huh?" He asked. Quarrie rolled his eyes as Hera powered up the Blade-wing.  
"You're lucky to have her as your pilot." Zeb told the shipmaster.  
"How many times have you flown it?" Sabine asked.  
"Me? I don't fly; too dangerous. But, theoretically, it should fly!" Quarrie said with a wide grin.  
"Theoretically?!" Zeb and Sabine practically screamed.  
"Should?!" Danny added, just as loud. Quarrie let out a loud laugh.  
"Better to be down here, wishing I was up there than the other way around!" He exclaimed with deranged grin.  
"Great, another Friutloop." Danny said with a facepalm.  
"If that ship crashes, I'll toss you over the ship and see how well you fly!" Zeb growled to the shipmaster as Sabine held him back.  
"You'll have to beat me to it." Danny added in a hiss as the Blade-wing took off.

The ship flew straight for a few milliseconds, but then started plummeting into the fog below.  
"HERA!" The remaining Ghost crew members shouted as they ran to the cliff. As they reached the edge, the Blade-wing shot up, the cockpit twisting so that the body was perpendicular to its belly, and two wings unfolded, giving the ship the shape of a cross. Danny, Zeb and Sabine were cheering for Hera's skill on the new ship.  
"Let's see what this beast can do." Hera said over the com and hit the acceleration drive. The engines ignited brighter and shot up.  
"Definetely not a freighter." Danny joked with a wide grin.  
"Took the words out of my mouth Danny." Hera responded with a grin as she soared through and around the stone pillars.

Hera sped the ship right past the observation tower, where everyone else was spectating her use of the unique ship.  
"Masterful." Quarrie muttered in amazement.  
"You said it. And you were right; it is aerodynamic, very much so." Danny admitted in amazement.  
"Told ya!" Quarrie said with a puff of his chest.  
"Commencing weapons test." Hera told them over the com. She flew towards a pillar that had a ship sticking out and pressed the buttons on the handles. The two cannons at the edges of the wings shot at the ship with red beams. The beams collided with the abandoned ship, denting it.  
"I was kinda hoping your ship would pack more of a punch, Quarrie." Hera commed to Quarrie.  
"Did you pull you pull the lever on the tight?" Quarrie asked her with a grin. Danny wasn't sure he liked said grin.  
"No…" Hera said carefully.  
"Try again." Quarrie told her. Hera did a loop with the ship so that she was headed straight for the abandoned ship again and pulled the lever Quarrie mention. This time, the cannons on all four corners of the cross shaped ship lit up and shot a red beam at an angle. The 4 red beams collided right in front of the Blade-wing, and shot forward, thicker and stronger. It collided with the downed ship and full on obliterated it.  
"I told you!" Quarrie exclaimed triumphantly, doing a victory dance.  
"Wow…" Danny said in awe.  
"You can say that again." Sabine agreed.

The group ran over to the landing platform to meet with Hera as she landed the ship. The wings on the side of the Blade-wing folded in and the ship landed horizontally as Hera jumped out.  
"Nicely done Hera!" Danny complemented with a wide smile that Hera returned.  
"Thanks Danny. Though it has fire power, the targeting system could use some work." Hera pointed out.  
"I've got some ideas." Sabine said, walking forward.  
"Same here. I could probably incorporate my ecto-plasm into the cannons." Danny mused as he inspected the ship.  
"Oh no you don't. That's my ship Young Ones. What do you think you're doing?" He asked, glaring at Sabine and Danny.  
"Never get between a Mandolorian and weapons package." Sabine told him sternly, returning his glare  
"Same thing with a Halfling." Danny said, also glaring, his forest green eyes flashing a deep blue. Quarrie shuddered at the looks he was getting. He about to backchat, but BG approached, beeping and gesturing to the Phantom, which had a beeping sound coming from it.  
"It's Kanan, he'll want to hear about our success." Hera announced as she took the Blade-wing helmet off and handed it to Zeb.

* * *

While Hera spoke to Kanan, the others helped Quarrie move some equipment around. Danny and Zeb placed some heavy crates down by a group of others, while Sabine ran a diagnostic. The crates were light as a feather to Danny, but Zeb sighed in relief while Danny just hummed under his breath as he placed three crates on top of each other down.  
"How are doing that?!" Zeb exclaimed. Danny gave him a deadpanned look.  
"Did you forget that I can carry the Phantom?" he asked. Zeb looked away in embarrassment.  
"Yes…" He mumbled, earning a chuckle from the Halfling  
"We need to get moving, the 2nd battle is about to commence." Hera informned the group as she walked out of the Phantom.  
"Well, we have a problem." Sabine reported as she walked over from the Blade-wing.  
"Shocker." Danny sarcastically.  
"The energy drain from the multi-cannon firing system killed the hyper drive." Sabine told them.  
"In Basic please." Zeb groaned.  
"Come on Zeb that was obvious." Danny said to the Lasay  
"Oh, really? What did she mean?" Zeb sneered. Danny gave him a blunt look.

"The weapons used to much power and fried the Hyper Drive." He deadpanned.  
"Exactly. The weapons work but we have no light speed." Sabine answered. Zeb grumbled under his breath at Sabine conforming Danny's words.  
"Well that has been a problem." Quarrie thoughtfully, scratching the back of his head.  
"It's been a problem?" Danny repeated the Ship Master's words in frustration.  
"You mean you knew about this?" Hera snapped at the Mon Calamari.  
"Well, what do you expect for a prototype?" Quarrie shot back.  
"There are all sorts of adjustments that need to be made. For instance, I agree with Shiny Eyes here; I don't even like this paint job so much." Quarrie said, gesturing to Danny and then the ship. Zeb and Danny growled; they were sick of Quarrie not giving them important information beforehand. Zeb tossed the crate he was holding aside and grabbed the Ship Master by his collar.  
"Come here Fish Face, I'm gonna see if you can fly." He growled as he looked the terrified Mon Calamari dead in the eye.  
"Save a few scales for me." Danny hissed, his eyes glowing blue again.

"Hang on, hang on you 2. Let's just calm down. There must be a way to solve this." Hera said softly. Reluctantly, Zeb dropped Quarrie. Key word: dropped. The Mon Calamari slammed into crate that was on the ground. The angry Lasat gave Quarrie one last glare before he walked off. Danny begrudgingly let the glow im his eyes drop as the irises turned from a glowing dark blue to a plain dark green. He huffed as Hera and Sabine looked deep in thought. Quarrie, still a little shaken by Zeb, sat up and tried to regain himself, rubbing his sore head.  
"It's a shame I had BG install that other hyperdrive on The Phantom." Quarrie said with groan.  
"You what!" Hera exclaimed as she turned her attention the the Ship Master.  
"I don't like seeing a ship that can't fly; during the repairs, I upgraded it because without a hyperdrive you can't fly far." Quarrie explained, pointing to BG, who was on top of The Phantom.  
"You beautiful, crazy, Mon Calamari! That's the answer to all our problems!" Hera screamed in delight as she pulled Quarrie into a bear hug.  
"Wait, I get it!" Danny suddenly exclaimed in realisation. Zeb and Sabine just looked as confused as Quarrie.  
"Wait, what? What's the answer?" Quarrie asked in confusion. Hera and Danny shared a look before nodding.

* * *

Danny was piloting the Phantom, with Zeb and Quarrie in the passenger seats, and BG in the astromech port that was installed into the Phantom with the new hyperdrive. Sabine and Hera were in the Blade-wing, Hera in the cockpit, and Sabine at the weapons panel on the other side of the unusual ship. They had magnetically locked the Blade-wing to the underside iof the Phantom, allowing them to easily jump into Hyperspace with both ships. Now, it was just a matter of joining the battle before things got too ugly for the Phoenix Squadron.

"You're surprisingly good at piloting a ship, Shade." Hera mused as they neared their destination.  
"When will you realise there's nothing I can't accomplish?" Danny joked back.  
"Really Danny? I never figured you'd be the arrogant type." Sabine teased over the comlink they were using.  
"Yeah, I know, girls like a man who's humble. I'll keep that in mind for you, Spectre 5." Danny teased back with a grin. Not that Sabine could see it, but she felt herself blushing at the hidden implications nonetheless, and shut up. She should have seen that coming; Danny did say that he'd teasingly flirt with her now and then. Since she knew it wasn't a boyish crush like with Ezra, she didn't feel the need to scoff and roll her eyes. No, this seemed different for some reason.  
"Hey, if you kids are done flirting, we're arriving!" Zeb announced, a little frustrated.

As they were seconds away from leaving Hyperspace, they heard Kanan over the com.  
"I'm going to swing around and try from another direction." He said, not knowing that Danny and the others could hear him.  
"Stay on course Ghost; I'll knock that cruiser out of your way." Hera instructed, shocking the Jedi.  
"Decoupling Blade-wing, now!" Danny announced as he released the magnetic lock, letting the Blade-wing fly.  
"Say hello to Kallus for me." Zeb said with a grin as the Blade-wing soared into battle  
"Oh, we will… if there's anything left of him." Sabine responded with her own grin. As he watched the battle, Danny wished that he could fly out there in a fighter, or even on his own, just so he could help. Last time they tried this, they lost Phoenix Leader. He hated not being able to help, but the Phantom wasn't made for heavy battle, and there was no airlock, so he couldn't go out and fly by himself. That, and he didn't know if he can survive being in space. He doesn't need to breath as much as humans, but his body might not like being in the cold vacuum of space.  
"You boys better give me some room." Hera spoke up over the com.  
"You heard the captain." Kanan acknowledged as the rebel ships all dispersed to make space for the Blade-wing.  
"Sabine we're only going to have one shot at this." Hera said, making it clear that they could not afford to miss.  
"Then it's a good thing you trust me." Sabine replied.

Danny was really nervous. He didn't want to lose more friends in this fight, and was praying to any kind of deity that existed in this universe that Hera and Sabine would succeed. He watched as the Blade-wing dodged fire from the Imperial Cruiser and he felt Sabine and Hera's nervousness as well. They got closer, and he heard Hera signal Sabine to fire. They both pressed the weapons buttons on their respective consoles and the four red beams shot again, combing into one long one that completely obliterated the Cruiser. Danny felt such a wave of relief when the Ghost got through the conflict. His nerves had calmed, and he had a wide grin on his face as Quarrie cheered at the success of his ship. The Blade-wing reattached to the Phantom, and the entire squadron left the area, leaving Agent Kallus with a very angry scowl on his face.

* * *

Hera, Sabine, Danny, and Commander Sato were standing by the airlock of the Ghost, which was attached to the Command Ship, waiting for the rest of the Ghost crew and Quarrie. It didn't and take long for said people to approach.  
"It seems Senator Organa has found a ship works that is sympathetic to our cause, and willing to manufacture more of these B-Wings in secret." Commander Sato said to Quarrie; quick and concise as usual.  
"Project Shantipole will continue, under my supervision of course. There are many adjustments that are needed to be made." Quarrie said sternly. Sato nodded in agreement.  
"Quarrie, thanks to you, and your ship, we helped many people today." Hera said to the Ship Master with a grateful smile.  
"I just hammered it together young pilot." Quarrie said dismissively.  
"You made it soar." He added with a smile as he and BG left.

"Indeed." Sato spoke up.  
"Your heroics are unparalleled Captain Syndulla. That is why I agree with Kanan and Major Eidolon's recommendation." He said with a small grin.  
"Major?" Sabine asked in shock. Danny smirked at her showed her the badge he had hidden under his shoulder pad; a white square with 3 circles. This badge marks him as a Major in Rebel Command.  
"What have you two done now?" Hera asked Kanan and Danny with a slight glare.  
"Just listen to the Commander." Kanan responded with a sly grin.  
"That's an order, Captain." Danny added, matching the grin. Hera rolled her eyes and turned to Sato.  
"You are to be promoted to Phoenix Leader; our pilots will benefit greatly from your expertise." The Commander said, giving Hera a salute. Danny followed, then Sabine, and everyone else in the room.  
"Good job, Captain Hera." Kanan said, giving a quick 2 fingered salute. Hera couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she gave everyone her own salute.

* * *

That night, Sabine was sitting at the Dejarik board, deep in thought about her conversation with Danny at the cliff on Shantipole. He called her beautiful, in more than terms of physical attractiveness. When she remembered him saying that she was his type, she couldn't stop the blush that made it's way to her cheeks. Luckily, Danny needed to sleep now, so while he was in her room, taking his weekly six hours, she was able to muse about in her head, undisturbed. Until…

"Sabine, you ok?" hera asked as she walked into the living room.  
"Yeah, yeah… it's nothing." Sabine mumbled, not really convincingly. Hera raised her eyebrow and sat next to Sabine, an expectant look on her face. She usually wouldn't press an issue with the Mandolorian girl, but she felt something different about this. Something she thought Sabine had to let out.  
"I'm not getting out of this, am i?" Sabine asked in deadpan tone. The overly sweer smile on Hera's face suggested that she was right. Sighing, Sabine conceded.  
"it's Danny." She confessed. Hera raised her eyebrow again, displaying that she needed more information.  
"We talked at the cliff on Shantipole. He offered to tke me for a flight and I asked him if he was flirting." Hera facepalmed. Both at Danny's idiocy, and Sabine being hung up on it.  
"He wasn't." Sabine added, seeing her friend's reaction.  
"OK, then what's wrong?" Hera asked in confusion. Sabine sighed again.

"Firstly, let me just say that I'm aware that I have features that men find appealing." She said. Hera nodded in agreement. Even she knew that.|  
"But the problem, the only thing any guy has ever seen the first time they meet me is a pretty girl to ogle at. Danny was… different." She said after a pause.  
"Different how?" Hera asked curiously. Sabine blushed as she remembered the conversation again.  
"He said that not only am I beautiful, but I'm also strong, creative and intelligent, and that I'm his type." She explained.  
"But?" Hera asked. She could see that 'but' coming a mile away.  
"He's still in love with his lover that died, the mother of his child." Sabine said, wincing a bit. She'd never lost someone THAT close to her before, and could only imagine the pain he was going through.

"I get that, but I don't see what's wrong with you right now." Hera spoke up. Sabine shifted, a bit uncomfortable. She didn't like talking about her problems, and usually dealt with them herself, but this was something she had NO experience with.  
"When I think back to the conversation, him calling me beautiful, creative and everything, I feel weird. No guy's words have ever affected me like this. I don't know what it is." Sabine said with a slightly annoyed frown. Hera looked at Sabine incredulously before she let out a laugh. She was careful not to let it get too loud, so she managed to leave it a giggle.  
"Something funny?" Sabine asked with a light glare.  
"Sabine, it's obvious what's going on." Hera said with a grin. Sabine gave her an expecting glare.  
"What you're feeling is an attraction to Danny." Hera explained. Sabine looked at her with wide eyes.

"Think about it." Hera spoke up before Sabine could retort.  
"Danny's a nice guy, he's a Force-user, he has a knack for mechanics like you do, and he loves weapons just as much as you. Frankly, I'm not surprised. He seems to be right up your alley." She said. Sabine wanted to deny it, but couldn't deny that Hera was making sense, but she didn't like the fact that anyone could have this kind of effect on her.  
"Tell me, what do you think of Danny?" Hera asked, striving to prove her point. Sabine thought about the young Halfling, trying to think of things that would attract her attention.  
"Well, he is handsome, with the hair and eyes, he's smart, his powers are fascinating, he has so much in common with me, he speaks Mando'a and…" Sabine stopped her list, shifting uncomfortably again.  
"He… he does have a well built body… I saw his muscles when he was in the medical bay… they could turn any woman's eyes…" She mumbled, her face red as an apple. Hera couldn't help the giggle that left her lips.  
"And, he understands how you feel about what you went through with your family, only on a much larger scale." Hera whispered the last part. Both women wince a little at the mention of the terrible tragedy Danny went through, but they both knew Hera was right.  
"Maybe… he can understand me…" Sabine thought, a glimmer of hope in her heart.  
"What you do is up to you. Just know that matters of the heart are NEVER easy, and will be here if you need me, K?" Hera asked with a gentle smile. Sabine smiled gratefully and nodded as Hera left the young Mandolorian to her thoughts.

 **A/N: OK, I wasn't sure at first, but I've ultimately decided that I WILL make this story a Danny x Sabine pairing. It will take a while for anything to happen, since Danny will be reluctant to find new love, and Sabine isn't exactly eager to put herself out there. But it WILL happen, I promise.**

 **Also, let me just say that I'm sorry for the erratic uploads of my stories. I will be putting up a pole for you all to decide which story I focus on, and I won't update any other story until that one is done. Please be sure to vote!**

 **Lastly, thank you for being patient with me. Don't expect too many uploads, as I'm still doing exams, but I took the day off of studying to finish this chapter for you all as a thanks. Once I have a LOT of free time, I will be sure to udate more often. Thanks a ton guys! I love you all!**

 **BTW, this chapter is the longest in the story yet! 6800 words! =O**


End file.
